Flames of Passion
by AaronCottrell97
Summary: One day, Emily makes an unexpected discovery at the Search and Rescue Centre; Belle and Flynn are secretly in a relationship! After lots of embarrassment and awkwardness, Emily convinces Belle and Flynn to tell the story of their long and secretive relationship, and the struggles they have been through over the years.
1. An Unexpected Discovery

It was now May on Sodor. Thomas had still not come back from his big world adventure, but the engines kept working on as time went by. That past April, Emily had enjoyed Easter after she surprised all the children on the Egg Hunt with a large basket of eggs for all of them. She still had quite a while to wait until Thomas would come back, but now she would have something else to find out. Something that no one else on Sodor had any idea about.

One evening, the Thin Controller came to the sheds to see Emily. He had a job for her to help the Search and Rescue Centre.

"Emily, I've received a call from the Search and Rescue Centre. They are in need of more supplies in case of other emergencies," he said. "There is a train waiting at Knapford Yards for you to take to the centre."

"Of course, sir," said Emily, and she set off to fetch her train and take it to the centre. She went to Knapford Yards, found the train and set off for the centre. But what a surprise that would await Emily on her arrival. It was going to be quite a discovery for her.

When Emily arrived at the Search and Rescue Centre, she noticed that the place was a little quiet. Captain was in his boat shed, Harold wasn't on his landing pad and Butch was in his own shed. Even Belle and Flynn weren't anywhere to be seen. She left the supplies at the main platform outside the centre's office and was just about to leave the centre, when she was sure she heard a whimper and giggle coming from somewhere.

"Whatever is that?" she asked herself. "Who could it be?" She quietly followed the sound toward the engine's shed for the centre. Emily came closer…and what a sight befell her eyes! There were Belle and Flynn, their eyes closed, their faces pressed together and their lips kissing each other deeply and passionately. Emily just stared at what she was seeing, her heart pounding with surprise and a little fear of possibly being discovered. What she saw was quite a shock. She never even thought that anyone working at the Search and Rescue Centre had any attachment of love. She wanted to sneak away, but her eyes were stuck to what she was staring at. It just seemed to unusual to see two members of the Search and Rescue Service actually having a romantic relationship when they were not busy with emergencies.

Before Emily could sneak away, Belle suddenly opened her eyes, then her eyes popped and she gasped with a yelp, pulling away from Flynn. Emily gasped too as she didn't know what to do now.

"Flynn! We're…we're being watched!" Belle gasped. Flynn gasped and saw Emily too, then looked just as embarrassed as Belle did. Emily couldn't sneak away now. She had been discovered. Belle just panted and moaned with fear and embarrassment. She looked as though she would faint.

"Emily, what are you doing here, sneaking in on us?!" Flynn exclaimed in a flustered manner.

Emily just stuttered and panicked. She did not know what to say. She stared at Belle and Flynn's awkward, startled and embarrassed expressions and tried to break the awkward silence.

"Nothing…I…I just came to deliver supplies for the centre…then I heard something around here," she said. Belle and Flynn still looked startled and nervous.

"I…I…I assume you two must be a couple," said Emily. "I'm very sorry I interrupted your kisses…but…am I right? Are you two really a couple?"

Belle and Flynn looked at each other, and at Emily for a few silent minutes, struggling with what to say. After what felt like a long time, they both accepted defeat and sighed reluctantly.

"Y…yes, Emily," Belle sighed, blushing with embarrassment. "We are a couple in love."

"There's no hiding the truth anymore, Emily," Flynn sighed. "In fact, we've been in love for years already. We've kept our love a secret all this time."

"You have?" asked Emily. "While working for the Search and Rescue Centre?"

"Yes, Emily. It's been a long time," said Belle. "No one else knows about this…but now you do."

Emily was surprised by what she had seen, but now she couldn't just leave. She had become curious about how this all began. "Well…how long have you been together? Where did this all start?" she asked. "And no one else knew?"

Flynn and Belle suddenly looked nervous, almost like they didn't want to reveal everything about their relationship, but what Emily said next made them think again.

"I promise, if you want this to stay secret, it's safe with me," she said. "I'd be interested to know how you two came to love each other, like many other couples on Sodor. Please?"

Belle looked at Flynn with indecision and question over what to do. Flynn thought a little too, then made a decision himself.

"We can trust her, darling," he said. "Emily is a good friend. She's sure not to tell."

Belle fell silent again, still thinking about how to come clean about this long-kept secret and how to reveal it the right way. Then she sighed deeply, kissed Flynn on his cheek and turned to Emily again. "Alright, Emily. We'll tell you. We have quite the story to tell you."

"Really?" said Emily.

"Oh yes, Emily," said Flynn. "Belle and I go way back. Even before we came to Sodor, we've known each other."

"I really don't think we can tell everyone about this, Emily," said Belle. "But we feel safe enough talking about this with you. Here's how it happened…"

So Emily settled on her line and listened to what she was about to find out. Belle and Flynn had so much to tell and express to Emily, and when it was all done, they were going to seem very different to Emily's view compared to she knew them in the first place, and possibly how the rest of the island knew them at first glance as well.

* * *

Goddamn, it's about time. Yes folks, your eyes are not deceiving you, Belle and Flynn's story is FINALLY here! After god knows how many years I've been teasing it and foreshadowing it, it's finally starting, and first of all, I'm sorry it's been so long since the last story, but we've had to deal with personal stuff, such for one thing, I was finishing my second year of college and now I'm on summer break at last. However, don't get too excited cause there are still other things going on, so updates to this story might take awhile. So, whatever you do, do NOT tell us to hurry up or not take so long to update! Anyway, leave your reviews and we'll see you all next chapter.


	2. Firefighters of Sodor

Emily listened as Belle and Flynn began their story about how they worked together since the start, how they fell in love and how they hid it from everyone until this evening.

"Our story begins back on the Mainland, Emily," said Belle. "I used to work alone in the Fire Service, until I met Flynn myself. We became friends almost right away, but he wasn't the only one. He had a partner named Simon who had worked with him since the start of his own service."

"That's right, Emily," said Flynn. "Simon and I were a definite duo. He was my favourite partner from the very start. We worked together and fought every fire we were called to…and then Belle came into my life when a fire broke out in London near King's Cross Station and I wasn't the only one called to that emergency."

"Really?" asked Emily. "So you two first met fighting a fire together?"

"Yes, Emily," said Belle. "Here's what happened…"

* * *

There was panic and peril in the streets of London nearby King's Cross Station. One of the neighbouring buildings was on fire, and high winds were threatening to blow the flames toward King's Cross and set it aflame. Someone had called the Fire Department and Flynn was already there, ready to face the fire. Simon got out and prepared his hose.

"Nobody panic. I've got the situation under control!" Flynn assured the panicking bystanders. Simon climbed Flynn's ladder and as it reached out toward the fire, then his hose shot out a strong jet of water. Smoke and steam billowed from the burning open window of the building.

"There we go, Flynn!" he called down. "It's working!"

"I knew it would, Simon!" Flynn smiled. "We're winning!"

It seemed to be going well. The flames became smaller and the building was close to being saved. But suddenly, three more windows below Flynn's hose burst open, flaring up even more flames.

"Oh no! Flynn, we're in trouble!" Simon yelled down. "I wasn't expecting this! Those flames are blowing close to King's Cross now!"

"What?!" Flynn panicked. "What do we do now? I can't fight this fire alone!"

Flynn and the people watching all started to panic as the fire got stronger again, now dangerously close to spreading to King's Cross. Then Flynn suddenly heard a ringing bell he had never heard before…then he saw a blue-painted, beautiful steam engine with two large spouts on top of her boiler.

"Don't worry, everyone!" said the engine. "I've got this!" And her spouts suddenly sprayed water with such force that the flames got smaller even faster than Flynn had been managing earlier.

"Come on, Flynn! Let's work with this engine! I like how she's doing the job!" Simon urged as he kept Flynn's hose spraying on and on with the new engine.

"We've got this, Simon!" Flynn shouted. "There we go!"

Before long, the fire was completely out, and King's Cross Station had been saved. Everyone cheered and applauded for Flynn and the new engine. Once everyone had calmed down and left the scene, the new engine turned her attention to Flynn.

"Hello, sir," she greeted happily. "That was some fire you were fighting. You were quite brave to be facing that fire until I came along!"

"Oh…thank you, ma'am," said Flynn. "How did you show up?"

"So many people were calling for the Fire Department, they decided to send me to the scene," said the engine. "So I rushed over to do my duty and help save this building. I think we did well working together on that fire. What is your name?"

"I'm Flynn," he said. "And this here is my partner, Simon. Who are you?"

The engine giggled with enthusiasm. "My name is Belle. I'm a fire engine too, and I really love having the chance to be useful and brave."

"Well, I am most delighted to meet you, Belle," said Flynn. "In fact, why don't we work together from now on to fight fires?"

Belle gasped with a smile. She did not expect to be invited to having a partner. "Really?" she asked. "You want to work with me?"

"Oh, yes," said Flynn. "Your spouts on top of you, they can really stop a fire quickly, even more so with me fighting a fire with you!"

"I'd love to work with a partner, Flynn! Thank you!" Belle whistled.

And so, the two fire engines went back to the Fire Department Centre where Flynn stayed, waiting for the next call to come. Simon telephoned the rest of the Fire Department, notifying them of Belle's team up with Flynn. That evening, Flynn and Belle spent quite a while talking together, getting to know each other and feeling happy and excited to be working together, wondering what they would go through together as a team. As the days passed, whenever an emergency call came, Flynn and Belle would rush off to the fire together, determined, fearless and ready to work together to do whatever they needed to do to save the day. Belle considered Flynn a hero. But while everything they did together on the Mainland made them feel proud and meaningful, they still felt that their first time fighting a fire together was the best they had done together.

Then came a day that brought a few days' worth of disappointment to the two fire engines. They were idling together at the Fire Department when Belle's driver came by with a letter.

"Belle, I have news…from Sir Topham Hatt."

"Sir Topham Hatt?" asked Belle. "Sodor? Isn't that…where Thomas is?"

"Yes indeed," said her driver. "The one who children read about in storybooks. And all his friends too."

"Really?" said Belle. "Well, what is his news?"

"Well, Sodor has recently finished building a Search and Rescue Centre to respond to emergencies. They have Harold the Helicopter, Captain the Rescue Boat, Rocky and Crane and Butch the Tow-truck, but they don't have a fire engine. As such…he called our Department earlier this morning, and they agreed he can purchase you and let you work on Sodor to support the Centre."

"Sodor needs a fire engine for that Rescue Centre?" said Belle. "And he's purchased me already? I'd be happy to take part! What about Flynn?"

But her driver suddenly looked sorry. "Oh dear. I'm sorry, Belle. He made no mention of Flynn. I don't think he knows about him…and he only placed the purchase for you."

"What? Flynn's not coming?" asked Belle, shocked and feeling sad all of a sudden. Flynn looked sad too. He would have loved to follow her to Sodor, but only she would be going. They were both excited to be a team, but now it seemed to be cut short for them both. He was happy for Belle to be going to help Sodor in case of emergencies, but it didn't seem fair for either of them to be separated after such a good friendship had formed between them. That evening, for the first time, there was silence between the fire engines. No words could describe the uncertainty and shock befalling them both.

The next morning, Flynn and Belle were still silent, not knowing what to say to each other. Then her driver came by. It was time. Belle and Flynn had to say goodbye, and it did not feel good for either of them.

"Let's go, Belle," said her driver. Before she left, she looked at Flynn. They could see the disappointment in each other's eyes. If only they were both chosen, this would have been an exciting change for them. But fortune wasn't on their side this time.

"…Goodbye, Belle," Flynn sighed sadly.

"Goodbye, Flynn," Belle answered softly. And she made her way down the line. Flynn watched longingly as she disappeared around the bend. If only he could have gone with her.

"There she goes," he sighed. "Please let me follow her to Sodor one day, Sir Topham Hatt."

Belle made her way along the line, feeling very lonely now. She knew she would have to get into a prepared position if she were called to a fire. It was her job and she could not afford to be in doubt or distracted. As she crossed Vicarstown Bridge and onto Sodor, she felt even more disappointed as she imagined Flynn beside her, if only he could have come along. But her loneliness was stopped by a farmer running toward her in a panic.

"Are you Belle?" asked the farmer. "The one Sir Topham Hatt ordered for the Search and Rescue Center?"

"Yes, I am," she answered. "You seem worried, sir."

"Well, your timing is impeccable! My farmhouse is on fire, and I need your help now!"

Belle suddenly changed her energy and was ready to help immediately. "Yes, sir! Where is the fire!"

"Let me in! I'll guide you there!" said the farmer. He climbed aboard Belle and she raced down the line to find the fire…

Meanwhile, Thomas was huffing along the line under a clear sky. He chuffed cheerfully around the corner, and gasped. The bright blue sky was suddenly black. Smoggy smoked rose from the tracks. There was only one thing it could possibly be. An old farm shed was alright. Thomas saw Percy.

"Thomas!" he called.

"I'm here, Percy! I'll help!"

Percy was helping to fight the fire. His face was smudged and sooty. He peeped, pleased to see his best friend.

"I'm running out of water, Thomas," he said. "We need more."

"Don't worry, Percy," said Thomas. "I have lots."

The Fat Controller was worried. "The fire must not spread!" he ordered. "Sodor must NOT be in danger!"

The two best friends faced the flames. Firemen and farmers ran and raced. Buckets of water sloshed and sploshed form the engines to the flames. Thomas and Percy wheeshed with worry.

"What can we do, Thomas?" Percy worried.

"We're doing our best, Percy!" said Thomas.

Suddenly, they heard a bell. It clanged and clanked. It was loud and long. Percy was puzzled.

"What's that?" he asked.

Then, out of the smoke steamed Belle. Belle had just arrived on the island. Her brass bell rang. Her whistle blew.

"I can help, sir!" she called to the Fat Controller.

The Fat Controller was pleased. "Cough her up, Belle! We need your water!" he ordered.

"Right away, sir!" Then with a gurgle and a gush, and a rumble and a rush, water shot out of two spouts, high on Belle's water tank. Thomas and Percy were surprised.

"I've never seen an engine do that before!" said Percy.

"Yes, one that shoots water from her tanks," added Thomas.

Belle could now meet the first two Sodor engines to cross her path. "You must be Thomas and Percy! I'm Belle!"

"You're big, Belle," said Percy.

"You're brave Belle," added Thomas.

"I just want to be really useful," So Belle whooshed water into the flames. They flickered and fizzed. They crackled and cracked. And at last, the fire was out.

The Fat Controller was pleased. "Well done, Thomas and Percy. And well done, Belle! Welcome to Sodor! Now, chuff to the washdown!"

But Belle couldn't huff. Belle couldn't puff. She had run out of water. "Trembling Tracks!" she gasped.

"Don't worry, Belle. Percy and I can puff you to the Steamworks, can't we, Percy?" said Thomas.

Percy was late for his mail trucks, but he wanted to help Thomas and Belle. "Yes, Thomas. Happy to help. Pistons pumping." And the two best friends buffered up to Belle. She was happy to be helped so quickly at a place she had never been to before. But she wondered to herself about Flynn. She suddenly got a little flicker of hope that she could mention him to the Fat Controller, and maybe seize the chance of working with him again. She felt it was a long shot, but she had little idea of what would come next…

At the Steamworks, the Fat Controller was stern, but proud of Belle's usefulness. "You were a really useful engine. We've never had an engine that fights fires, but you can't do it alone. Another fire engine is what we need on Sodor."

Belle became excited and immediately spoke up in the hopes of getting her newfound friend to join her here. "Then sir, I know who you need. You need Flynn the fire engine. He's fast, and he's fearless, and he's a really red fire engine. He's a hero!"

"I've never met a hero before," said Kevin.

"Sodor engines are all heroes to me," Belle laughed.

"Quite right, Belle. So Flynn will come to Sodor," said the Fat Controller. "You will be our fire engines. Thomas, you will show Belle around our island."

So Thomas started on his way with Belle while Percy was sent back to delivering the mail.

"Who is Flynn, Belle?" he asked.

"Oh, Thomas!" Belle beamed. "He's my new friend I met back in London. I met him fighting a fire next to King's Cross Station and we worked together ever since…until the Fat Controller bought me to work for your Search and Rescue Centre. I was rather disappointed to say goodbye since we were quite good friends, but now since he'll eventually be here, I feel much better!"

After Belle had seen most of the island, Thomas escorted her to the Search and Rescue Centre, where she could meet the rest of the team.

"Here it is, Belle," said Thomas. "Our Search and Rescue Centre where everyone is ready to help in any situation."

When Thomas left, everyone turned to Belle and were immediately impressed.

"Hello everyone," she said. "I'm Belle, the fire engine."

Harold was the first to reply. "Welcome to Sodor, Belle. I'm Harold."

"Who is the boat here?" asked Belle.

"I'm Captain," he answered.

Butch rolled up next. "I'm Butch, the tow-truck."

"And who's this impressive crane here?" Belle asked.

"I'm Rocky the Crane," he said. "I'm waiting and ready to help!"

"We're all delighted to meet you, Belle," said Harold. "And we've heard the news that you have someone else joining you soon. Flynn the fire engine."

"Yes," said Belle. "He's fast and fearless. A real hero!"

Now Belle was much happier. She was now part of a new team and Flynn would be joining her on Sodor after all. Their team-up wasn't broken as they feared it was. Thomas spent the next few days showing Belle the rest of Sodor, all while she kept beaming with excitement, both at seeing her new home and waiting for Flynn to join her permanently. Nothing could dampen her spirit now. She was feeling like a new engine.

A few days later, Flynn was idling at the Fire Department back in London. The past few days were quite miserable for him. Although he still did a good job fighting fires, it was very lonesome without Belle. He wanted so badly to be chosen to go with her and after the sudden friendship they built from the start, it was such a disappointment…until Simon came by, looking rather excited.

"Flynn?" said Simon. "I've got exciting news for you."

"What could possibly be exciting without Belle?" Flynn asked cynically.

"Well, remember when she was purchased to work for Sodor?"

"Yes. Why is that a big deal?" asked Flynn.

"Well…what about being purchased by Sir Topham Hatt?" said Simon.

Flynn popped his eyes and turned to Simon in a flash. "What?" he asked slowly.

"Sir Topham Hatt has decided to buy you as well. You're going to Sodor, chap! And you'll be working with Belle for the Search and Rescue Centre!"

Flynn could not believe his ears. He was going to join Belle again on Sodor and always have her as his partner in action. It could not have been any better. He was so pleased to hear such news, he couldn't speak. Simon just smiled and stood with him, feeling excited about working on Sodor from then on.

The next morning, Belle was resting at the Search and Rescue Center when the Fat Controller came by to give her some news.

"I have placed the order for Flynn to come here Belle. He'll be here sometime today. I look forward to you two being really useful on my railway."

Belle rang her bell and whistled with excitement. "Thank you, sir! Thank you!"

"Not at all, Belle. Thank you for your service on Sodor. You must go to the Steamworks. Everyone will meet Flynn there," said the Fat Controller as he turned to leave.

"So," said Harold. "We'll have two fire engines, will we?"

"Yes, Harold," said Belle. "I'm really looking forward to being a permanent partner with him with all of you here!" So Belle went on her way to the Steamworks where she would reunite with Flynn and watch him be welcomed by all the other engines.

Meanwhile, Flynn was on his way to Sodor on a cargo ship, feeling even more excited. He was going to Sodor to always be with Belle. It just had to wait a little bit. But to Flynn, that didn't matter. All he wanted to do was serve Sodor well and be with Belle again.

Later that day, at Brendam Docks, Flynn the Fire Engine had just arrived. Everyone was excited. Even Cranky was curious.

"I've never seen an engine like you before," he said to Flynn.

Flynn smiled a big smile. "Flynn's the name. What's yours?"

"Cranky," said Cranky as he placed Flynn on the rails.

"Cranky?" said Flynn as he began to crack up at the name. "That's funny, Cranky."

And Flynn set off to find Belle. On his way, he met the Fat Controller.

"Ahh, welcome, Flynn," he said. "It's wonderful to meet you. Belle spoke about you when she first came here."

"Did she, sir?" asked Flynn.

"Of course," said the Fat Controller. "She's waiting for you at the Steamworks. Many engines are there to say hello to you."

Flynn smiled and set on his way again, feeling even more excited. He couldn't wait to meet Belle again and reconnect with her after a brief separation. But that didn't matter to him now. He had an entire life ahead of him he could face with Belle by his side.

When he reached the Steamworks, Belle was waiting eagerly. As soon as she saw him, she rang her bell happily.

"Flynn!" she said. "Welcome to Sodor, and welcome back to me! I'm so happy you made it here!"

"Hello, dear Belle," Flynn greeted. "It's so wonderful to join you again with a new home!"

"Many other engines will come to meet you here soon," said Belle. "Maybe Thomas and Percy will be here to meet you. They were the first engines I met here."

Soon, many engines came by to meet Flynn. He was pleased to meet so many new friends besides Belle. He was quite impressed to see Thomas when he came by. Percy was a little late, but managed to catch a peek at the new fire engine.

Flynn flashed a friendly smile. "Hello, Percy." Percy gulped.

"What do you think, Percy?" asked Victor.

Flynn really did look fast and fearless.

"The Fat Controller has asked me to show Flynn around the island," said Thomas. "The children will clap and cheer."

Soon, Thomas was escorting Flynn around Sodor for him to see. Belle also came along, bursting with such happiness to see her friend again. All across the island, children did clap and cheer for Flynn. He felt important to be part of Sodor, and to be back with his good friend from the Mainland.

After Flynn had seen the entire island, Thomas let him spend the night at Tidmouth Sheds with the other engines. Then the next morning, Belle came for him and brought him to the Search and Rescue Centre to meet his other friends. Once again, Harold, Captain, Butch and Rocky all introduced themselves, welcoming Flynn to the team. Flynn, in turn was happy to meet his other team members to respond to emergencies, but nothing made him happier than to be with Belle again, at his new home.

After meeting the other rescue members, Belle and Flynn went around the Centre into the sheds to be alone together.

"I've truly missed you, Flynn," said Belle. "I wish you could have come with me in the first place."

"So did I, Belle," said Flynn. "But we're together again…permanently with a new home. That's all that matters to me."

"The Fat Controller had said I needed a partner to fight fires on Sodor, and I immediately thought of you, so I told him about you, and he agreed to have you come here. I guess you could say, I'm the one who brought you here."

Flynn smiled. "I think you're right, Belle."

"I was feeling rather miserable for the few days you were away," said Flynn. "But then Simon came and told me about coming here, and I could not be happier. Having you work with me has given me a whole new feeling about fighting fires. Doing it with you, you're so determined and fearless like me. It shows easily how two is better than one."

"Even if I have two hoses and you have one?" Belle teased.

Flynn smirked. "That's what I like about you, Belle," he said. "It doesn't matter if I only have one hose. With you helping me, it's all the better."

But then Belle suddenly noticed. "Actually, Flynn…where is your hose? I don't see it."

"What? I don't have it?" asked Flynn. "But how?"

Simon heard Flynn and looked frantically on and around Flynn, but the hose wasn't there.

"What? …Oh no! I forgot!" Simon said, rather exasperated now. "I had removed Flynn's hose the day before we came here to make sure it was in good condition, but I must have forgotten it when we boarded the ship!"

"Don't worry, Simon," said Belle. "I'm sure they have one here for you, and if they don't, someone is sure to deliver it to you."

"I hope so," said Flynn. "I'll need it for when an emergency call comes here. I wouldn't want you to fight a fire alone after we had to say goodbye."

Belle blushed. "Oh, Flynn. You're sweet."

"So are you, Belle," Flynn smiled. "You're the one who suggested me to the Fat Controller…and brought us together again."

Belle blushed deeper and giggled, flattered by Flynn's compliments. For the next while, they stayed in the shed together, beaming with joy to be together again, while also feeling prepared for any emergency call they would face together. Nothing could separate them now.

Then one day, Percy had been looking for Thomas when he came to the Dieselworks and saw that a fire had started. He immediately made haste to get to the Search and Rescue Centre so he could alert the two fire engines of the emergency.

"Belle, Flynn! The Dieselworks is on fire!" he exclaimed.

"Don't worry, Percy. I'm ready and raring to rescue!" Flynn honked and hooted.

"But you don't have your hose, Flynn!" worried Belle.

Percy remembered that Den said he'd have the hose delivered to Flynn, but it never came. After realizing Diesel 10 had deceived him, together, Percy, Belle and Flynn roared and raced. The two fire engines were urgent, but also excited. This was going to be their first fire to fight together on Sodor. They could feel memories of the fire in London coming back to them as they raced after Percy.

The main shed at the Dieselworks flickered and flared, then, Percy heard a whistle he knew. It was Thomas.

"Thomas is in the back shed!" exclaimed Percy. "Hurry, Belle! Hurry, Flynn!" Percy, Belle and Flynn wheeshed to the back shed. Thomas was there. So were Den, Dart and Kevin. Now they could all smell the smoke and they were worried.

When Percy, Belle and Flynn arrived, Percy demanded for Flynn's hose. Den and Dart tried to pretend not to know, but after Percy persisted further, they told him where it was so Flynn and Belle could get it. Then Percy ordered for Thomas to be released as the Dieselworks was on fire. Despite Diesel 10's orders, Den and Dart gave in and let Thomas go so he and Percy could get away quickly.

In the front shed, the fire raged. Thomas and Percy stopped, they watched Flynn and Belle. Kevin was worried. But Flynn and Belle weren't scared.

"Stay back, stay calm. There's no cause for alarm," said Flynn.

They faced the fire. Flynn had his new hose. It was long, it was strong, water flowed fast, it flew into the fire. The flames hissed and fizzed they flickered and flashed, the smoke roared and twirled as Flynn and Belle fought the fire. Belle and Flynn were both very happy to be working together again on their first fire on Sodor. It reminded them of when they first met back in London and she helped him fight the fire near King's Cross. But to fight a fire after coming back together was even better.

"We're winning!" Flynn cheered.

"I told you Flynn was fast and fearless!" Belle remarked.

"Hooray for Flynn!" Percy called.

"Hooray for Belle!" Thomas called. Now the flames had faded. The fire was out. The Dieselworks was saved…

* * *

Emily was most interested in everything she had heard so far. Belle and Flynn had quite a story already.

"So you met together on the Mainland, became separated for a few days, then came to work here together," said Emily. "I think it's very nice that you two met together in the action, then came to live here with the rest of us."

"Thank you, Emily," said Flynn. "That was our first experience working together on Sodor."

"What happened next?" asked Emily.

"Well, after the Dieselworks was repaired, I had a little share of time getting to know Toby," said Belle. "I was interested that he had a bell like I do and I thought I could make a new friend with him. He taught me a little about his own friends at Arlesdale."

So Emily continued to listen to Belle's own experience making a new friend herself...

* * *

Thomas puffed in to Knapford station. Belle was watching Toby trundle away. "Happy chuffing," she called.

"Good morning, Belle," said Thomas.

"Good morning, Thomas…Who's that, Thomas?" she asked, turning to Toby.

"That's Toby. He's a special friend," Thomas explained. "Toby is the oldest steam tram on Sodor. Toby is wise and wonderful."

Belle's boiler bubbled. "Toby has a bell. I'm sure we'd be good friends. Where does he live?"

"Toby lives in Arlesdale End."

Belle pumped her pistons. And she rang her bell loudly. "I'll wheesh there right away."

As she made her away along the ling toward Arlesdale, Belle was eager to meet Toby. After meeting Thomas and Percy, she wondered what she and Toby would do together and if they could be friends. Belle huffed to a halt. Her steam swirled.

"Hello, Toby. I'm Belle," she smiled.

Toby was surprised. Belle was big. Toby felt small. "Hello, Belle," he answered.

"We both have bells. We can have fun together," Belle suggested hopefully.

Toby's wheels wobbled. "Maybe I'm having fun listening to the birds."

Belle didn't think listening to the birds was fun at all. Being an engine who fought fires, she was more into being an active, fast engine. In her excitement, she didn't think about how Toby thought and reacted to some things and immediately invited him for some fun. "Come on, Toby! I know how we can have much more fun. Follow me!"

Belle wheeshed away. So Toby rattled and rolled behind. First, Belle took Toby to Gordon's Hill. "Let's race to the top and then whoosh down!"

Belle meant to be kind and give Toby a sense of fun, but Toby didn't want to whoosh. So he wheeshed back into a siding.

"Ready to roll, Toby?" called Belle as she glided swiftly up the hill, then down the other side. "Whoo! Fizzling fireboxes, Toby, that was fun!"

But Toby didn't answer. Because Toby wasn't there. Belle puffed puzzled. "Toby? Toby? Where are you?"

And Belle steamed swiftly away to find Toby. She reversed back up the hill, then down again and found Toby. He was hiding in a siding.

"I thought I'd lost you, Toby," said Belle.

Toby wheeshed. "I'm an old steam tram. I'm not good at racing up hills."

Belle beamed. She wanted Toby to be her friend. "Don't worry. I know just what we'll do to have fun! Pump your pistons, Toby!"

Belle pumped her pistons. Toby's pistons peeped. Belle raced and rattled along the tracks. Toby puffed and panted along at the back, to Farmer Trotter's pigs.

Toby smiled. "I like Farmer Trotter's pigs. They make me happy."

That made Belle happy. "I knew we'd have fun as friends!"

Then an idea burst in Belle's bell. "Pigs like mud! Watch this, Toby!"

Water gurgled and burbled in big Belle's pipes. Then, with a whoosh and a wheesh, water shot from her spouts!

"Trembling tracks! What's happening?" Toby had never seen an engine wheesh water before. But whatever it did, it did make the pigs happy.

"The pigs are happy in the mud we made!" Belle chimed.

But Toby wasn't happy. He rolled back quietly into a siding.

"Shall I soak them again, Toby? It would be fun!" Belle called.

But Toby didn't answer. Because Toby wasn't there. Belle huffed hurriedly away to find Toby again. He was hiding in a siding behind some trucks.

"I thought I'd lost you, Toby!" Belle said again.

Toby jiggled and juddered. "I'm an old steam tram. I'm not used to wheeshing water."

Belle's boiler bubbled. She really wanted Toby to be her friend. "Don't worry. I have another idea. Let's chuff to Maithwaite station!"

So Toby clickity-clacked along the track behind Belle to Maithwaite station. There were lots of people there. Belle steamed to a stop. She rang her big brass bell. It was the loudest bell the passengers had ever heard.

"Listen to us! We're the Bells of Sodor!" Belle announced loudly. Toby didn't ring his bell. Toby trembled on the tracks.

"Your turn, Toby!" Belle chimed. But Toby didn't answer. Because Toby wasn't there.

"Toby? Toby? Where are you?" Belle wheeshed with worry.

She raced away like a rocket. She also began to think a little more about Toby's reluctance to join her in the fun she had planned. Perhaps he really was having fun just listening to the birds. She realized that by making more mud for the pigs, Toby wasn't able to enjoy their company as much as he would have liked, and by ringing her bell so loudly, perhaps she attracted too much attention to herself, and not to Toby. She hadn't given much thought to how he seemed to be an older, more peaceful engine compared to herself. Perhaps she had to give him a chance and have herself follow him around.

"Perhaps I should explain how I feel. Then he might feel more like being my friend," she said to herself. Belle wanted to find her friend Toby. When she found him again, he was hiding at his home.

Belle felt sad and silly. "I wanted you to be my friend. I wanted to have fun with you, so that you would want to be my friend, too. But you didn't have fun at all. Now I'm sure you won't want to be my friend."

Toby and Belle were quiet and calm. Then Belle heard the birds. They twittered and tweeted a tune. This time, Belle stayed quiet and listened. She suddenly felt a new feeling come to her. One that she had not felt before back on the Mainland. To hear nature for the first time without feeling alert or prepared for an emergency made her happy.

"The birds are beautiful!" she smiled

Toby smiled. "I know! I like listening to them."

"So do I," agreed Belle.

Toby chuffed and puffed. "Would you like to visit the pigs again? They're my friends. I left without huffing hello."

"Of course I would, Toby!" said Belle. "You lead this time."

Belle and Toby wheeshed and watched the pigs. The pigs snorted and snuffled.

"Hello, my friends! This is Belle," said Toby.

Belle smiled at Toby. She didn't scare him now. "Would you like to go to Maithwaite? I think your friends would like to see you," she said.

So Toby and Belle chuffed to Maithwaite station. Toby jingled and jangled his bell to the first person to say hello. "Hello. This is Belle."

Belle beamed. Then Belle rang her big brass bell as quietly and calmly as she could. This time, the people were pleased to see her.

Toby's boiler bubbled. "Belle is my friend. We're the Bells of Sodor. Aren't we, Belle?"

Belle beamed. She couldn't have been happier…

* * *

Emily stood where she was. The whole time, she had been listening and enjoying everything she had heard so far.

"So, you had a fun time with Toby, it seems, Belle," said Emily.

"Thank you, Emily," said Belle. "Toby really is a good friend in his ways. He did make me quite happy that day. And I learned that feeling alert and prepared isn't the only way to feel. For once I was able to relax and enjoy what was around me."

"And both of you certainly proved yourselves most useful here for emergencies rather quick," Emily added.

"Thanks, Emily," said Flynn. "We are both so proud to serve this railway together."

"Actually, Flynn," said Emily. "I recall hearing some things about your partner Simon. He sounds like a good friend for you to have. Is he here so I can meet him?"

All of a sudden, Flynn looked very sad and turned away from Emily. "Uhh…he's not around anymore."

"What do you mean?" asked Emily.

Flynn looked at Belle. She knew all too well what this would mean. She sighed and decided to speak next so Flynn wouldn't have to.

"I'm sorry, Emily," she said sadly. "But…I'm afraid we lost him."

"What?" gasped Emily. "How?"

"It…it was a great tragedy," said Belle. "It happened only recently after my experience with Toby."

"Yes…" Flynn groaned, his voice cracking with grief. "And no one would guess it with the way I behaved after that happened."

Emily now felt very sorry for Flynn, but she wanted to know what else happened, leading up to their relationship.

"Flynn," she said carefully. "It may be difficult…but could you please tell me what happened, and how you and Belle came together in love?"

Flynn didn't answer for a minute or two. Then he said, "As you wish to help us, Emily…we trust you. I'll tell you, but it's going to be tough…"

So Emily continued to listen further to find out a few more mysteries no one else knew about this couple.

* * *

This took too long! Sorry for the delay, we were busy, you've heard it all before. Hopefully, the next chapter doesn't take as long. Yeah, so I had sworn to never go anywhere near "Day of the Diesels" until I absolutely had to, since, in my opinion, it is the worse special in the entire show. Obviously however, I couldn't ignore it for this story, but there was no way I was adapting all of it, as you can tell by the blatant absence of Diesel 10. And as for "Big Belle" being included, I felt I had to give Belle her own individual spotlight, since the next chapter is mainly focusing on Flynn, and he has more episodes than Belle does. Either way, as the ending implied, the next chapter is gonna be a major one, so look forward to it and tell us what you thought of this overdue chapter.


	3. Fiery the Angels Fell

Flynn did not seem comfortable at all as he gathered himself together to recall how he lost Simon during another fire Flynn and Belle had to fight, then how he slipped into a shadow of clumsy and embarrassing behaviour that followed soon afterward…

* * *

Flynn, Belle and Simon were together at the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre with the rest of the team, talking together and waiting for an emergency call for them to answer and rush out to do their duty.

Suddenly, the emergency bells rang and the siren began to sound. In less than a minute, the Rescue Centre's manager rushed out and explained the situation.

"There's a blazing fire in a house nearby Maron Station! A sheer emergency! There are two lives threatened in this fire!"

"We are ready, sir!" Belle whistled. "Get moving, Flynn! We need to save someone now!"

Immediately, she and Flynn started up and were racing along the line to reach house near Maron Station. Usually, they only fought structure fires in which no lives were threatened. But now, they felt an even stronger urge than usual to get to the sight and fight to the bitter end to stop the fire and save lives.

When Flynn and Belle reached the scene, it was horrific. Flames and smoke were billowing from all corners and open windows of the house. There were a mother and father outside who managed to escape safely, but they were both worried beyond reason and were shouting two names over and over.

The Fat Controller was there too, waiting for Belle and Flynn and was pleased to see them ready. "Excellent! You are both here! Now get that fire put out!"

As Belle and Flynn prepared their hoses, Henry came by with a goods train and stopped beside the two fire engines.

"Uh-oh. This doesn't look good. Flynn, a little boy and girl live here," he said worriedly as he stared at the inferno.

"Adam! Jill!" the mother shrieked, followed by her husband, who shouted the names again. Belle and Flynn began spraying water at the house in an attempt to save whoever was in there. But Flynn couldn't help but look to the panicking parents and the fire chief.

"We've got this, ma'am. My men are getting to it," said the chief as he turned to the other firefighters. "I need two hoses on the left side! LET'S GO! COME ON, LET'S GO!"

"Flynn! There's a girl and boy trapped in there!" exclaimed Simon.

Belle gasped with horror. "Oh no, Flynn! They won't make it out!" She gaped at the fire, only to suddenly look back to Simon again when he heard his voice.

"Yes they will. I'm going in for them!" And Simon began to run.

"Wait! Simon, no! You'll be killed for sure!" Flynn called after him.

Simon stopped and looked back. "Danger is part of this job, Flynn," he said. "Being a firefighter comes with great responsibility. When lives are threatened by fire, never stand by! I'm getting them out! You just keep hosing the house, and don't give up, mate!" And he ran off toward the fire.

"Careful, Simon! Please, no undue risks!" the Fat Controller called after him as he watched his favourite firefighter run through an open window and inside the building.

"Dear me, Flynn! Simon's going right into that fire!" Belle exclaimed. "I only hope he can save those children's lives!"

"I hope he saves them, AND himself," Flynn said nervously.

Inside the burning building, Simon was crawling along the floor, under the smoke. A common technique for people to use in case of a fire.

"Adam! Jill! Where are you?!" he called over the roaring flames as he kept searching.

Outside, fire continued to blaze through the house. Some fireman were running around the house, looking for a place to use a hose and help bring it under control. Flynn could not stop wondering about Simon as he continued to spray water alongside Belle.

"Heavens, Belle! Those children could be anywhere in there!" he panicked. "They can't stay in there long! The building's getting weaker by the second! It could collapse on them!"

"Let Simon do his duty, Flynn!" Belle urged. "Keep your mind in the fight!" And they sprayed even more water on the fire.

Inside the house, flames were flying everywhere, and the smoke was so thick, that Simon could barely see anything as he crawled along…until he heard the sound of coughing children.

"Mummy!" he heard a girl's voice croak against the smoke.

"Daddy, help!" a boy's voice followed.

"Adam! Jill! Over here!" called Simon. "I'm firefighter Simon. Here, kids."

Both children looked and could faintly see a figure crawling along the floor toward them until he came into close enough view. When he saw the children, their faces were sooty and their clothes were tarnished with soot as well.

"Take my arm and don't let go," he ordered. "This way, and fast!"

Adam and Jill coughed again as they obeyed Simon's order and crawled hastily along the floor, looking for a way out. Within seconds, the fire and smoke built up and intensified around them, but they also saw the front entrance ahead. It looked as if they'd just make it…when suddenly, there was a loud, splintering crack above their heads, and several very heavy boards from the ceiling fell down and crushed down on Simon. He was stuck. The children just missed and managed to jump ahead of him just in time.

"Simon! Come on! You need to get out too!" cried Jill.

"I can't! I'm stuck under these boards!" Simon shouted back as he began to choke against the smoke.

"No! We're not leaving you after you saved us!" said Adam. He tried to take Simon's hand and pull him out, but it was no use. He began to choke on the smoke too.

"Don't endanger your lives just for me! The entrance isn't far! Go now!" Simon shouted painfully against the heavy weight holding him down. "Do as I say! Get out of here!"

Jill took Adam's hand and pulled him away from Simon and the rubble, on their way out, while Simon struggled, and slowly suffered against the blazing inferno.

"Mummy! Daddy!" The children cried as they emerged from the smoky entrance.

"They're out! ADAM! JILL!" The mother shrieked.

Flynn and Belle suddenly turned to the entrance and briefly lit up with overwhelming joy to see the children alive and well.

"Stay there, ma'am!" The chief ordered as he turned to two other firefighters. "Dean! Martin! The kids are out! Clear the house!" The two firefighters rushed to the kids and picked them up to guide them away from the smoke and flames.

"They're out! They're okay!" said the chief. But as he spoke, a sudden explosion boomed through the air. Everyone looked and saw that a large part of the overhead roof collapsed and crashed right at the front door.

"Good job, boys. Excellent work," the chief commented to his two men, and he ran off back to fighting the fire. "I need two men on the porch!"

"Are you OK, Adam?" asked the father.

"Simon's still in there!" Adam panicked, pointing to the collapsed porch.

"Who's Simon, dear?" asked the mother.

"He's a firefighter. He came in and found us, and let us out…but he's stuck in there now!" Jill whimpered, pointing to the porch, which was now completely out.

"Forget it, mate, it's out!" The firefighters shouted to each other.

Flynn and Belle looked at the children and their parents. "Thank goodness you two made it out. Such adorable little ones you are," Belle said to the children.

"Most relieving to see you two out and in once piece," Flynn added.

"Not all of us," said Adam worriedly. "Our firefighter friend, uh…Simon got stuck…and I don't know if he'll make it now."

"Simon's still in there?!" Flynn gasped as he turned back to the fire.

"Oh, no," Belle uttered as she stood there with Flynn, staring ever-so hard for any sign of Simon, but there was none. Only the sound of roaring flames, Flynn and Belle's hoses and the shouting from the other firefighters could be heard. All the while, Flynn and Belle felt their hearts pounding with worry, fear and desperate hope that Simon would survive. The children had been saved, but with that, there would be a serious cost to be paid for such a victory.

At long last, the fire was put out. The building stopped burning, and the smoke cleared away. Flynn and Belle had still not seen any sign of Simon after staring endlessly for him to come out all the while they had fought the fire.

The fire chief began to write his report for the fire and was performing a roll call for the firefighters to make sure everyone was present and accounted for…but then, he noticed someone was missing, and looked at the burnt building.

"Simon! Find the lost fireman!" he ordered.

The other firefighters all marched into the doused building through open windows to search for Simon, while Flynn and Belle waited, feeling most nervous now. They shot a glance to each other with indecision and worry in their eyes. Flynn hoped against every possible odd that Simon was at the very least, alive, even if he needed professional medical help. At least he'd be able to be held in great dignity and fame for saving those children's lives, but as it turned out, that would never be any case.

Eventually, Flynn saw two firefighters come out from one of the windows…carrying Simon toward the two fire engines.

"Ohh…" Belle shook sadly as she saw what befell their eyes. Flynn shook frantically. Simon was sooty from head to toe, part of his sleeves and pants were burnt black, and he showed no sign of consciousness.

"I can't pick up any signs," said one of the firefighters. "I don't know if he made it."

The fire chief ran to the nearest telephone and alerted the Search and Rescue Centre to bring Harold to the scene at once.

Harold arrived twenty minutes later and landed beside the house. His door opened, and a medic came out to examine Simon's body. Flynn and Belle watched as he opened a medical kit and took as long as he had to checking every aspect of Simon, looking for any signs that he could be saved. Flynn, Belle and the Fat Controller all stared endlessly, waiting for the report. With each minute that passed, Flynn became more and more nervous, his mind wrestling with hope and despair, not knowing which one was more necessary to feel right now.

Finally, the medic stood up again and walked slowly toward Flynn and Belle. The Fat Controller watched him, wringing his hands nervously. The medic looked down for several minutes more in silence. Then looked up again, directly at Flynn…

"…He's dead," he finally said.

When Flynn heard those words, he felt his heart jolt very badly, then something suddenly exploded within him. In his own mind, he could feel and hear his heart shrieking in a way he never felt before, as if his heart was screaming to death. His eyes jolted a little wider and he seemed to have jolted a little on the rails too before shutting his eyes and staying completely silent for several minutes.

Belle felt herself crumble within too. The fire engine she had made such an amazing friend out of now had his favourite partner taken from him. It all started quite normally that morning, but now, Flynn's life had been seized, turned upside down and dumped back into place.

The Fat Controller was stunned at first, then removed his hat in remorse for what had just happened.

Belle looked at Flynn again. When he looked up, he never looked so destroyed before as a single tear left his eye, soon followed by even more.

"I'm so sorry, Flynn," said the Fat Controller. "Your partner was a strong, brave man. He saved those children and put them before himself."

Flynn didn't answer as his tears continued to fall, and he watched as Simon's body was covered up and taken away for funeral arrangements.

Flynn and Belle were escorted home in tears on account of Simon, who was to be given a funeral immediately the next day. For the first time in his life, Flynn was in complete inner turmoil. He barely slept at all that night, waking up every few minutes in tears before falling asleep again, only to keep waking up again and again, casting out his endless remorse. Belle found it difficult to sleep too. All throughout their time together, Belle and Flynn had always faced danger, but always prevailed with joy and victory. This was the first time for both of them to achieve victory, but at a terrible price.

The next day, the funeral was held at the church while Flynn and Belle stood on the line beside the church for as long as the funeral was held. Neither engine could stop crying as they comprehended what had happened, and how everything they had been thinking of in the future was suddenly changed very dramatically now that Simon was gone.

When the funeral was over, Flynn and Belle watched as a group of pallbearers walked out of the church, carrying Simon's coffin, followed by the fire chief, several firefighters, Adam and Jill with their parents, the Fat Controller and Lady Hatt, and several other people who attended the funeral. The coffin was loaded into a large, fancy car and was driven off to the Sodor Cemetery for burial. Everyone followed the car's trail on the road while Flynn and Belle followed by rail.

At the Sodor Cemetery, everyone gathered around an open pit that had been dug for the burial. Belle and Flynn watched from the rails. Over the next hour, everyone took turns making final comments for Simon and how they'd miss him. Then, Belle and Flynn saw the last two people to pay respect to the fallen firefighter were Adam and Jill. They both had a handful of flowers which they placed gently on the coffin before stepping back to their parents. Flynn and Belle were so heartbroken, they couldn't speak, even if they wanted to. Then the Vicar came forward and spoke the Lord's Prayer, while everyone spoke with him. And then, the coffin was slowly lowered down into the pit. Everyone watched, but no one watched as intently and as purely as Simon and Belle. And soon, it was all over. Simon had gone on from life completely. Flynn had never felt more empty and broken in his life.

After the funeral, the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre was silent that evening. Rocky, Captain, Butch, Harold, Belle and Flynn did not say a word and didn't think to approach Flynn or Belle. They had heard what had happened and knew all too well to let the two fire engines be as long as they needed.

As the sun disappeared, Belle finally turned to Flynn and broke the silence.

"I'm very sorry, Flynn," she whispered. "But you're not all alone. I'm still here. Ever since I first met you, you've been a wonderful friend to work with. I think working together brought us closer. I will do everything I need to get you through this."

Flynn looked at Belle with quite an expression on his face. He had clearly been thinking deeply throughout the evening. Belle wondered what he was going to say. Then when he did, he spoke a monologue to his friend, regarding the tragedy…and a plan to mask his remorse.

"Firefighter Simon sacrificed himself for the success of his rescue. For the precious lives of those two children, Adam and Jill. Only yesterday on the Island of Sodor, smoke and fire robbed the Search and Rescue Centre of a good man. My partner. My favourite firefighter I have ever worked alongside. But in spite of this immense tragedy, and despite my deepest grieving for my favourite firefighter's passing, I vow that this will not stand in the way of our duty to uphold the safety and peace on this island. A fire engine does not waver or fall victim to emotion. No matter what the circumstances are, duty always comes first in our line of work. I will not show my grief or sorrow in any way. I work…to serve."

And Belle watched as Flynn reversed into his shed and let the doors shut on him. He was now alone for the first time on Sodor…

* * *

Emily stared at Belle and Flynn, feeling quite sad now. It was most unexpected for her to hear, and by now, Flynn squeezed his eyes shut, using all his strength not to sob out loud.

"I'm so sorry, Flynn," Emily whispered.

"You don't need to be, Emily," Flynn groaned. "I felt that this would be talked about anyway. That was such a wrench in my firefighting career! And that thought echoed to me again when Thomas went completely out of control with his anger at Vicarstown. The time he set that truck on fire!"

"Really?" Emily gasped.

"I heard the phone call that came from Vicarstown…and I could faintly hear that truck's scream," said Flynn. "That was the same sound I heard in my heart when I saw Simon dead!" And Flynn melted into tears again, unable to hold most of it in.

"It's alright, dear," Belle soothed kindly as she leaned in toward Flynn and softly kissed his cheek. Emily didn't say anything for a while as she let Flynn let out some of his despair with Belle comforting him as much as she needed to. Eventually, Flynn managed to calm down again and the storytelling resumed.

"So…what happened after that, Flynn?" asked Emily.

Flynn turned very red in the face with utmost embarrassment. He knew what he was going to tell her next would be extremely difficult.

"We'll get through this, Emily," he said. "But brace yourself now…what I have to explain next will sound very, very silly. Through my grief over Simon, I fell into a slew of childish, poorly chosen, inexcusable and downright heinous choices to be made by someone who works to fight fires! This was without a doubt, the single most humiliating phase of my life!"

So Emily listened, wondering and worrying over what she would hear next…

* * *

Life was not going well for Flynn now that Simon had passed on. As he had vowed to himself, he was intensely determined not to let his grief wither at his duty as a fire engine. Time passed, and in spite of the deep, inflicting scar Flynn now carried, he did every possible thing he could to hide his grief. But the next little while of him doing so made him look like an absolute fool.

One morning, Thomas puffed into Knapford Station. His friend Hiro was sizzling quietly. Thomas had brought in some heavy wagons to haul to the Dieselworks. Just then, there was a rattle and a roll. It was Flynn.

"What a fine morning it is, my friends!" he said in a rather pleasant voice.

Thomas smiled. "Hello, Flynn. You look happy! Do you have a Special today?"

Flynn flashed a smile. "Every day is special to me, Thomas! I'm ready and raring to rescue! Now, I must fly to the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre."

Flynn steamed to a stop at the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre. Diesel oiled over.

"Good morning, Diesel," said Flynn.

Diesel had not had much dealing with Flynn before and wasn't impressed. "If you were as busy as I am, you'd know it isn't a good morning. You're never busy. You just stand around looking fancy," Diesel replied rudely.

Flynn was puzzled. This was the first time he was ever addressed in a rude manner. He was not used to it and tried to uphold his stature.

"I'm…I'm waiting to be busy," he said. Just then, the rescue bell rang.

"Stand by, Firefighter Flynn! There's a blue engine…" Rocky began.

Flynn heard the rescue bell. This was the first emergency to answer without Simon by his side. He was suddenly so determined to push through any grief for Simon away, that he answered the call even before Rocky could finish.

"Firefighter Flynn, ready and steady and raring to save the blue engine! Watch this, Diesel." Flynn revved his engine and was gone in a flash. Diesel watched. Rocky watched.

"The blue engine, Flynn, whose firebox is on fire, is Thomas!" he tried to call after Flynn, but Flynn was already roaring along the tracks to the rescue. Belle had heard the alarm and came by to see if she was needed.

"Where's Flynn?" she asked. "I heard he was called on to answer to Thomas needing help!"

"He's already gone off, Belle," said Rocky. "I just hope he heard me clearly. He was in such a hurry, he took off before I finished explaining."

As Flynn raced along, he focused solely on finding the first blue engine he'd come to so he could save whoever it was.

As he raced through the Whistling Woods, he announced aloud to himself, "Blue engine in trouble, I'm racing to you! I'll find you, I'll save you. Your troubles are through!"

Flynn roared along the line until he saw Edward. Edward was at the Coal Hopper. Dart was there. He had delivered trucks of coal. Flynn saw Edward and screeched to a stop.

"Edward, the blue engine!" he announced as he blared his siren loudly. "Don't worry, Edward. Your troubles are through. Fiery Flynn to the rescue. I've come to save you."

"Really?" Water whooshed over Edward. Edward was surprised. "What are you doing, Flynn?"

"I'm saving you!" said Flynn.

"I don't need saving!" exclaimed Edward.

"…You're not on fire?" Flynn asked sheepishly.

"No, I'm not," said Edward. Just then, Edward's driver walked from behind Edward. He was soaking wet!

Flynn felt silly. Dart giggled. "You're not Fiery Flynn! You're Fumbling Flynn!"

For Flynn, this was the first time he ever made a mistake. At first, he didn't mind too much since no harm had been done.

"I'm sorry, Edward. There must be another blue engine on fire! I will hurry to find him!"

And Flynn clattered away, along the tracks to the rescue, shouting what he had before through the Whistling Woods, in a silly attempt to keep Simon out of his mind and hold to his duty to rescue. He raced on until he saw Gordon. Gordon was at Maron Station. Den was there, picking up freight. Gordon was picking up the Fat Controller, Lady Hatt and Dowager Hatt in the Express. Gordon felt grand.

Flynn saw Gordon and rolled to a stop.

"Gordon, the blue engine!" he called again with another siren. "Don't worry, Gordon! Your troubles are through! Fiery Flynn to the rescue. I've come to save you!"

Gordon grumped. "You've come to what?" Water whooshed over Gordon's Express carriages. Lady and Dowager Hatt were surprised.

"Fiddlesticks and fenders! Hold onto your hats!" exclaimed Dowager. The Fat Controller walked from behind the express. Water had splashed all over him!

"Flynn! What are you doing?!" he demanded crossly.

"I was saving Gordon!" Flynn panicked.

Gordon grunted. "Gordon doesn't need saving!" he said angrily as if he were parenting Flynn by speaking his own name.

Flynn froze. "You're not on fire, Gordon?"

"No, I'm not."

"But I'm wet through!" the Fat Controller scolded.

Flynn felt silly. Den giggled. "Fiery Flynn fudges it!"

"I'm sorry, sir. I'm sorry, Gordon. There must be another blue engine on fire! I will hurry to find it!" And Flynn whizzed away. "I've lost the blue engine. Now where can it be? The Diesels will honk their horns, laughing at me."

At last, Flynn found the blue engine at the Diesel works. The blue engine was Thomas! His firebox was on fire. Due to the heavy trucks he had been hauling, his boiler didn't have enough water and now his firebox was dangerously overheated. At last, Flynn had his chance to do it right and save who he was really meant for in this emergency.

Flynn sounded his siren. "Don't worry, Thomas! Your troubles are through! Fiery Flynn to the rescue!" And this time, Flynn knew he had said those words at the right time for the right engine.

Flynn readied his water cannon. But the water didn't gush. Flynn had used up all his water. The Diesels honked their horns till their wheels wobbled.

"I'm sorry, Thomas. I wanted to show the Diesels. I was Fiery Flynn the Firefighter. So, I didn't wait to listen to which blue engine needed saving. And now I can't save you."

Flynn felt terrible. He had been trying to hide his grief for Simon by thinking solely like a firefighter and reacting like a firefighter to the utmost extreme degree, and in doing so, he had become reckless and unable to think clearly, leading up to his current predicament.

But Thomas still needed saving. Flynn's engine roared. "Diesels, I need your help. You will save Thomas!"

Later, the Diesels' drivers had saved Thomas. They had poured buckets and buckets of water, and at last the fire in Thomas' firebox was out.

"Thank you, Diesels," said Thomas.

"Thank you, my Firefighter Friends!" said Flynn. Once Thomas was on his way again, Flynn trundled slowly away back to the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre. Belle saw him return and wondered what was going on, but Flynn didn't seem to notice her. He was feeling very silly after all the mistakes he made and was focusing solely on waiting for the next emergency call to come so he could listen clearly that time. Flynn filled up with water. He was ready and waiting again. Diesel oiled in.

"Are you still waiting to be busy?" he snickered.

Flynn was friendly. "Yes, Diesel. I am." Then the rescue bell rang.

Rocky roared, "Engine needs help!" This time, Flynn waited to hear which engine needed help, even though Diesel giggled at him.

"It's Mavis, at the Quarry!" Rocky spoke out.

Then Flynn revved his engine. "Firefighter Flynn, ready and steady, and raring to save!" Later, Flynn had fought the fire. Mavis was smiling.

"I'm Fiery Flynn. If you need me, just call! I'll fight any fire. I'll rescue you all," said Flynn.

"Thank you, Flynn," said Mavis.

But as Flynn left the quarry and made his way back to the Search and Rescue Centre, he suddenly found himself feeling absolutely ridiculous, humiliated, upset and embarrassed at himself. He had never been so reckless and blind to the attention to detail that was vital for any fire fighter to follow. And now that he had time to think more clearly, he suddenly realized something else. Belle had not accompanied him through these two emergencies. Not only had he rushed off too quickly to all the wrong engines to help, but he had also left Belle behind…after she had assured him that she'd help him through his rough time regarding Simon. This made him feel even worse. If he had only waited a little longer to listen clearly and let her come along, they could have done a very good job together helping Thomas, and hiding his grief had made him be almost the complete opposite of what he started out as when he first came to Sodor.

By the time he returned to the Centre, his face was deep red with his overwhelming shame.

Belle was the first to see him and she came over right away. This was her first chance to really help him personally.

"Flynn? Whatever is the matter?" she asked. "You look terrible!"

Flynn looked at her for a moment, then shut his eyes, feeling frightened to tell her just how foolish he had been. He was sure she'd laugh at him, or even be cross at him for such behaviour.

"Hey, Flynn?" Belle coaxed. "Please tell me. What happened today?"

Flynn couldn't hold his feelings from such a good friend. "You're…you're going to be very disappointed in me, Belle," he said shamefully. "I…I was a complete clown today!"

Belle was puzzled. "How, Flynn?"

"Oh, Belle…it was…it was humiliating!" he blurted out. "I've never been so distracted! So clumsy…so...so embarrassing!"

"Well, what happened?" asked Belle. "I heard the rescue bell ring this morning, and I was ready to answer the call with you, then Rocky told me you rushed off on your own. He said the blue engine who needed help was Thomas."

Flynn sighed. "Yes, he was, Belle. But…I must have rushed off before I heard everything clearly. I thought it just meant to save the first blue engine I came to. I met Edward and Gordon on the way. To both of them, I assured them I'd save them and just sprayed them as if they were on fire. But both of them stated they didn't need saving…and I made Edward's driver wet, then the Fat Controller wet! And by the time I found Thomas at the Dieselworks, his firebox had overheated from a heavy load he had to deliver to the diesels…and I had used up all my water on Edward and Gordon! That's why I came back here to refill. Then the next emergency was for Mavis at the quarry, which I succeeded with…and then I came back here."

Belle had listened to everything and was indeed surprised that Flynn had been so silly for a fire engine. She did not expect her friend to change so suddenly from being sufficient and fully prepared, so truly goofy and embarrassing, but after losing Simon, she still wanted to help him. She had to know what triggered this sudden change.

"Where did this all start, Flynn?" she asked.

Flynn told Belle all about Diesel. "I came here, waiting for an emergency and Diesel was there. He remarked that I wasn't busy and just trying to look fancy! No one has ever talked down to me or spoke poorly of me, when I'm ready for any emergency! It made me feel as though I had to prove myself to the diesels. So as soon as I heard the bell, I dashed away, to prove I was busy, and not just fancy! But with Edward and Gordon, there was a diesel there too. Dart and Den. They both laughed at me and said I was 'Fumbling Flynn,' and that I 'fudged it.' And then when I ran out of water for Thomas, all the diesels there thought it was funny too!"

Belle suddenly frowned, but had a smile. "So what if Diesel says you're never busy? That's his own problem. You shouldn't be proving yourself to the diesels. Just do what you're meant to do and answer clearly to any emergency we're called for."

Then Flynn looked sad. "I think…it must also be because I still feel so hurt over Simon," he confessed. "Besides wanting to prove myself to the diesels, I tried to feel as ready as I could, and I rode as fast as I could along the island to help the engines I found, because I was trying to hide my grief and fight it off. Duty comes first, no matter what. I did not want my wounds over Simon to win me over. Perhaps I was too ready to answer to emergency calls, and in feeling too ready, trying to hide my grief just made me behave and look like a complete fool! I can't let sadness and grief thwart my efforts to save the day, even though Simon's death is very tragic indeed. But it seems that either way, I can't fight fires properly. If I let grief get the best of me, I can't fight fire, and if I hide that grief, I become reckless and stupid!"

Belle did not like hearing Flynn treating himself badly with what he was saying about himself. And so came the first time she came very close to Flynn for a few moments. She slowly huffed toward him and softly touched her nose to his. Flynn looked up with a little surprise, but also felt great comfort that he had not felt before. He looked up and could see Belle's beautiful face pressing lightly to his. Her cheeks felt soft, warm and gentle as she spoke very kindly to him.

"I think I know what went wrong today, Flynn…you're trying too hard to be really useful. If you focus too much on just trying, you focus less on the job that's given to you. I miss Simon as much as you do. But you don't need to hide such grief. To hide and hold it in will only make it worse and distract you more, which led to these unfortunate silly series of events. Do you think Simon would want you to spend all this time missing him and trying too hard to mask your feelings of grief for him?"

Flynn sighed. "No. He's probably looking down at me from above and just shaking his head at me…"

"Maybe. But grief is bound to effect anyone's efforts to try and do well," Belle soothed sweetly. "I know this is difficult, Flynn. But if you just keep hiding your grief, it will just grow and grow, and it will indeed cause you trouble at the worst time. But if you express your grief and cast out any sadness you need to, I think you'll do a little better than you did today. If you ever feel uncomfortable or troubled when we're not dealing with an emergency, I'd be happy to let you express those feelings to me. As I promised you, I want to do what I can to help you through this tough time."

This made Flynn feel very secure. The help she was offering was too much to ignore. He was also had a new feeling within him to feel her face touching his as she talked with him. It made him feel even closer to her than he did before.

"Thank you, Belle," he said with a smile. "That means a lot to me. You're such a friend to me. Keeping the island safe is what I enjoy doing the most with you helping me. I don't know what would happen without you."

Belle blushed a little and smiled back. "For a fire fighter, you're quite sweet, Flynn," she replied. And so that night, Flynn and Belle slept well. Flynn felt a little better to have Belle helping him if he needed it, but the silliness wasn't quite over yet…

* * *

Emily stood there, feeling very strange after what she had just heard. It really did sound embarrassing just to listen to such a silly series of events.

"Well, I must say, Flynn…given your sheer conflict of grief for Simon, no wonder you went so wrong!" she exclaimed.

"I know, Emily…but…I was so desperate to not let my grief get the better of me, trying to hide it seemed to get the better of me anyway!" Flynn shuddered with shame.

"But it seems that you were really doing what you could to help him through that time, Belle," said Emily. "You wished to help him even then."

"I couldn't stand by and let him feel terrible, even if what he did was embarrassingly silly," said Belle. "I understood how hurt he felt underneath about Simon and I knew I had to be someone for him to turn to."

"So, Flynn…with Belle being a support for your grief, did things get any better after that?" asked Emily.

"Not quite," said Flynn. "There's one other very silly story I have to tell, about riding the roads after working on the rails for so long…"

* * *

With Belle guiding Flynn through this rough time, he knew he wasn't alone. But as much as he appreciated the help and kindness she provided for him, there was still yet another crisis for him to overcome, on the road.

One morning, Flynn was in the Steamworks. Flynn's road wheels were wobbly. Victor was fixing him. Flynn looked worried.

"Have you finished yet, Victor?" asked Flynn.

Victor chuffed kindly. "Don't worry, my friend. All will be well!"

Thomas wanted to make his friend Flynn feel happy. "You are a very special fire engine, Flynn! You can ride on the rails or roll on the roads!"

"But I haven't rolled on the roads for a very long time. My wheels will wobble!" Flynn worried.

"No, they won't!" Thomas assured.

"You're fixed! Now you can rescue on the roads as well as the rails!" said Victor.

"Thank you, Victor. Thank you, Thomas." And Flynn trundled slowly away. Flynn stopped at a quiet junction.

"No one is here to see me. I'll try out my road wheels." So Flynn rolled onto the road. He wobbled all over the road. He didn't feel like Fiery Flynn at all. Even though his wheels had been fixed, after such a long time working on rails, his wheels just weren't used to working on flat road again. Already he was feeling nervous about making another slew of mistakes. Just then, Charlie chuffed by.

"Hello, Flynn! What's the matter? You look like a big red wobble on wheels!" he laughed.

Flynn wanted to laugh, but he felt silly.

"They need you at the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre. You must hurry. If you can!" said Charlie.

Flynn could feel flickers of the humiliating mistakes he had made before when he tried to hide his grief. Now he wanted to hide a silly-looking image of him wobbling around the roads. He was a fire engine, not a laughing stock.

So Flynn made a decision. "I don't want people to see me on the road. They'll think I'm a big red wobble on wheels. I'll roll back on the rails."

So Flynn wobbled back onto the tracks. At the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre, Rocky was pleased to see Flynn.

"There's an emergency, Flynn! The Fat Controller's shed is on fire!" he urged.

"Firefighter Flynn, ready and steady and raring to rescue!" he pledged. He was determined not to make the same mistake he did with Thomas.

"You must hurry. Take the road! It's the fastest way!" said Rocky.

Flynn gulped. He didn't want to take the road. He didn't want anyone to see him wobbling. "Don't worry, Rocky! I'll race on the rails! I'll be there faster than fast!"

"If you say so, Flynn," Rocky said, unsure. But Flynn had already raced away. Belle had heard everything and watched Flynn go on his way. She wondered what would happen this time, and also had a little faith that Flynn would still make it in time. He was fast after all, on the road or the rails.

On the tracks, Flynn felt fast. Flynn felt fearless. Then he saw Butch. Butch had broken down. Flynn slowed down.

"Hello, Flynn. I need to be towed to the Search and Rescue Centre. Can you help?" asked Butch.

Ignoring the irony of a tow-truck needing to be towed, Flynn wanted to help Butch, but that meant he would have to roll onto the roads, and Flynn didn't want Butch and his driver to see him wobble. Flynn didn't want them to call him a big red wobble on wheels…and in the case of a fire, every second counted. He couldn't pass up the emergency even to help a friend at the moment. He felt that fighting a fire was the first priority, no matter what. And given the tragedy of Simon's passing, he did not want to see any lives be threatened in this fire.

"I'm very sorry, Butch. I have to race to an emergency. The Fat Controller's shed is on fire." And Flynn rattled on. At the level crossing, the gates were closed. Flynn had to stop. Going on the tracks was taking a very long time.

"Flaming funnels! I'm late to fight the Fat Controller's fire!" he worried. Then Flynn saw Bertie the Bus. Bertie's engine had overheated. Bertie's passengers watched and waited.

"Hello, Bertie! What's the problem?"

"It's my engine, Flynn. I need water to cool it down. Can you help?"

Flynn wanted to help Bertie, but that meant he would have to roll onto the road. And now there were even more people to watch him wobble. Flynn didn't want all Bertie's passengers to call him a big red wobble on wheels. And since taking the rails was taking quite some time, he became even more nervous about the fire he had to fight for the Fat Controller.

"I'm very sorry, Bertie. I have to race to an emergency. The Fat Controller's shed is on fire."

Flynn felt bad, but he didn't want to feel silly. So Flynn raced on. At last, Flynn pulled up to the Fat Controller's burning shed. There was a crowd around it. The Fat Controller was cross.

"Flynn! Where have you been?! This was an emergency!" he scolded.

"I raced as fast as I could, sir!" said Flynn.

"But why did you come on the rails? I told Rocky you must come on the road!" said the Fat Controller.

Flynn didn't know how to say that he felt silly on the road. "I'm sorry, sir. I…"

"No excuses, Flynn! No more delay!" the Fat Controller insisted.

Flynn looked at the fire. Then he looked at the crowd.

"Oh, my! Now there are even more people to see me wobble. And even more people to call me a big red wobble on wheels. I can't! I can't go onto the road!" Flynn felt terrible. "I'm not Fiery Flynn. I'm Frightened Flynn. The Fat Controller's shed is burning down and it's all my fault!"

Flynn looked at the crowd. They were waiting and watching. "Hooray for Flynn! Sodor's fire-fighting hero has arrived!" they cheered.

Flynn looked and he listened. Then his wheels stopped wobbling. "I am Fiery Flynn! I am Sodor's firefighter! I want to be a hero! I don't mind if they call me a big red wobble on wheels! I'm raring to rescue! I'm coming, sir!"

Flynn raced to the road. His wheels wobbled, but Flynn didn't mind. He was Firefighter Flynn of the road and rail.

"Stand back for Flynn!" called the Fat Controller.

Water flew into the fire. The flames flickered and fizzled out. This was Flynn's first fire fought by himself since Simon died. In spite of his inner sadness of remembering his partner, he felt quite accomplished to stop this fire by himself.

"Well done, Flynn!" said the Fat Controller, much more pleased now.

"Thank you, sir. But now I must hurry. I have others to rescue!" First, Flynn rescued Bertie. He pumped in water to cool Bertie's engine. Charlie chuffed to a stop. He chuckled.

"There's my friend, the big red wobble on wheels!" This time, Flynn didn't mind Charlie's joke.

"I may wobble, but I'm raring to rescue! Bye, Bertie!"

Flynn flashed a smile. Bertie beamed. "Thank you, Flynn. Hooray for you!"

Next, Flynn pulled up to Butch. "Here I am, Butch. Ready and raring to rescue!"

Butch was surprised! "Thank you, Flynn!"

Flynn raced along the roads. Flynn arrived at the Search and Rescue Centre. Thomas was there.

"Hello, Flynn! You're not wobbling at all!" he said pleasantly.

Flynn was surprised! "You mean I'm not a big red wobble on wheels?"

Thomas laughed. "No! You're a big red hero on wheels!"

And this time, Flynn's wheels did wobble, with joy.

But that evening, when Belle came by and saw Flynn, she saw the look on his face and could tell that something was troubling him again. She remembered seeing him leave the Centre when Rocky mentioned the Fat Controller's shed, and after the previous issue she had heard of with her friend, she was all too ready to lend a helping hand again.

"Alright, Flynn. What happened today?" she asked.

"I made another embarrassing mistake, Belle," said Flynn. "This time, it was about my wobbly wheels. I was sent to the Steamworks to have them checked. Victor told me they were fixed, so I decided to try the roads again. But they still didn't work, and I was wobbling everywhere. Charlie huffed by and joked that I looked like a 'red wobble on wheels.' I didn't want everyone else to think such things about me, especially after all the mistakes I made before with Edward and Gordon, and running out of water when I tried to fight my grief over Simon! So I stuck to the rails so I wouldn't be a fool again. But then I was called to help fight a fire at the Fat Controller's shed…"

"Yes. I saw you go off on the rails," said Belle. "What happened? Didn't Rocky say the road was faster?"

Flynn sighed with a reddening face. "Yes, Belle. And the rails did not help matters at all. I ran into Butch and Bertie. Butch asked me to tow him back to the Centre, but I had to answer the Fat Controller's emergency. Bertie's engine had overheated and he asked me to help cool it with water. But I wanted to get to that fire first for the Fat Controller's sake…but when I got there, I was later than he expected…all because I took the rails instead of the road! I didn't want to look silly…but trying to hide my silliness seems to be as big a problem as hiding my grief when I saved the wrong engines up until Thomas!"

Belle sighed, but kept listening as Flynn spoke.

"I'm not embarrassed, Belle. I feel guilty. Even though I helped Butch and Bertie after I fought the Fat Controller's shed fire by myself, I feel as though staying on the rails, and therefore taking a longer time to reach the Fat Controller's shed than the road would have been caused delay…while the fire got worse! I was trying too hard again! Not to hide grief, but to hide how silly I looked on the road!"

"Dear me, Flynn," said Belle. "It seems that you're very concerned about how others see you…"

"I am, Belle," said Flynn. "I didn't want anyone to think I was a silly wobbler on the road, when I'm a fire engine for emergencies. And after losing Simon, I didn't want to seem silly on the road and be laughed at…but that meant I was frightened. Frightened over how I would look, and that delayed my chance of stopping that fire sooner!"

Belle stayed quiet for a minute or two, thinking to herself. What she said next suddenly changed the mood.

"Well, Flynn. How people view us is important in its way. We should present ourselves as good, hardworking engines who can be really useful. But as you vowed to yourself, duty always comes first. Don't mind what people think. You don't always need to worry yourself over how you look, especially when dealing with emergencies. Just stick to your duty, fulfill it in the way that works best, and they'll see you as a hero."

Flynn looked at Belle and smiled happily. "That's what Thomas said when I came back! And the people at the Fat Controller's shed all cheered for me, even with my wobbling wheels."

Belle smiled too. "The way I see it, Flynn…even if you have wobbly wheels, you're still the best fire engine I've worked alongside, and the two of us are the best firefighting team Sodor has seen!"

"You're absolutely right, Belle!" Flynn remarked. "I don't need people to tell me that. YOU can tell me that!"

Then Flynn suddenly remembered one other thing. "And…between you and me…that was the first fire I have ever fought by myself…since Simon passed on."

Belle gasped quietly. "You stopped that fire by yourself?"

"Yes," said Flynn. "I still thought a little about him…but I did it."

Belle looked right into Flynn's eyes as hers glimmered with joy. "That is very special for me to hear from you, Flynn. You rose above being frightened, and you rose above grief by fighting that fire alone. He must be very proud of you up there now. I know I am."

Flynn's heart nearly melted. "Thank you, Belle!" he sang. "You're such a good friend!"

"So are you, Flynn!" Belle answered with a laugh.

Now Flynn felt much better. Belle had been a strong support for him and he had managed to get over two barriers that briefly thwarted his valiant efforts, and now things could get better again. He and Belle were coming closer and closer by the day. Their bond of friendship was very strong now. But one day soon, it would suddenly go in a very special direction…

* * *

Emily was most interested in what she had heard so far. Through those embarrassing and silly times Flynn had gone through, Belle had stuck with him through thick and thin.

"Well, Flynn," said Emily. "Although you were rather clumsy with which emergency to answer, and quite wobbly with your wheels that time, I think helping all your friends that day after the shed's fire was a way to redeem yourself a little."

"Thank you, Emily," said Flynn. "But I still felt ridiculous for a while after that."

"And I was there for you, through it all, Flynn," Belle smiled. "And I always will be."

"Hmm…It sounds like you two were coming closer and closer over that time. What next, Belle?" asked Emily.

Belle suddenly looked happier. So did Flynn. After telling the most painful side of their story to Emily, they suddenly had quite the smiles.

"This is where things began to get better for us, Emily," said Belle. "After those two issues, during which I helped Flynn in every way I could, we felt closer and closer…until finally…we came together in love."

"When was that?" asked Emily.

"It was during Christmas…the same one when Thomas got kissed by Rosie…then he managed to help her feel better by stating his brotherly love for her as his sister figure."

Emily was surprised. "Really? No one else knew?"

"No, they didn't," said Flynn. "But…here it is, Emily."

Now Emily was excited. The story would soon become happier and even romantic. She eagerly listened for what would come next.

* * *

We've finally made it through Season 15! Thank Christ! The hardest part is finally out of the way, it's all smooth sailing from here on out. Next chapter will finally reveal how Belle and Flynn became a couple. I've built this moment up as early as "Thomas and Emily's Relationship", so it's been three years in the waiting. So, tell us what you thought of this chapter and we'll see you with the next chapter.


	4. A Perfect Christmas

Emily now listened as Belle and Flynn's story became more uplifting, and more passionate. For a while now, she had heard about their first meeting together, how they came to Sodor to work together, then how Flynn lost Simon and entered a phase of embarrassing foolishness. And now came the most important part to hear. How the two fire engines came together, in love…

* * *

Ever since Flynn told Belle about his two most embarrassing experiences after losing Simon, she had been comforting him and helping him through his shortcomings in every way she could. A few weeks passed since Flynn had his issue on the road with wobbly wheels. Over that time, he had been doing much better. He no longer had any silly or childish charades whenever he was called to an emergency with or without Belle. Any emergency they were called to, they dealt with it together, thoroughly enjoying what service they would offer as a team. As they did more and more work together, their partnership and teamwork became stronger and stronger. Soon, they were no longer called individually to deal with an emergency. Instead, they were called in together to answer an emergency call as a team, as two is always better than one.

Then one evening, the Search and Rescue Centre was settling down. Flynn had been thinking quite a bit to himself about his change in fortune over the past few weeks. He had been having a much more uplifting time, having regained his sensibility and clear thinking. Once again, he and Belle were considered to be the best firefighting team on Sodor.

It was the best Flynn had felt since Simon vanished, and he had her to thank the most of everyone working at the Centre. But with both of them being so busy in the service, Flynn had not found a good time to tell her some of what he was thinking. He wanted to thank her for everything she had done for him so far…and express some other things he had been feeling for a little while.

After quite a while of thinking, Flynn looked up and decided to talk with Belle. He rolled over to the shed where he and Belle slept together and saw her in her berth. She seemed happy as she was, which made him feel safe enough to speak his mind.

"H-hello, Belle," he said.

Belle looked up. "Oh. Hello, Flynn."

"How are you?" he asked.

"I'm doing quite well," she replied. "And how are you?"

Flynn gathered himself together and prepared to speak. "I…I've been thinking, Belle," he said.

"What were you thinking about?" asked Belle.

Flynn looked at her and spoke rather clearly. "About everything we've been through so far over these few weeks. I must say I've been doing so well ever since my issue with wobbly wheels. Ever since you helped me through that event, and made me feel my purpose again, I've been much happier. We've been working together much more often over these weeks. So much so, that the emergencies don't rely on one or the other between us. Now we're called together to manage an emergency."

Belle was flattered. "Well, I must say, I've been enjoying life here immensely working with you. I do enjoy working with you much more than doing the job alone."

"And…something else, Belle?" Flynn continued. "…I don't think of you just as a partner to work beside in an emergency. I feel as though I can't do any job without you. You've brought a new energy into my life. Before I met you, I always treated emergencies very seriously. I still do treat them seriously, but working with you makes the job plenty of fun, which in turn makes me love the work even more. And it's made me want to say else right now."

"What is it, Flynn?" Belle asked.

"Hmm…how do I say this?" Flynn asked himself. "I…well…I…lo…"

Belle's heart flipped as she listened very closely to what Flynn began to say…until her expectations were changed by what he said next.

"…I love that I met you, Belle," Flynn concluded.

"Oh!" Belle said, trying not to blush, feeling touched, but also a trifle disappointed that he didn't say what she almost thought he would.

"Well…I love that I met you too, Flynn," she answered. "I've always enjoyed working in the fire service myself…and I have plenty of fun working with you too. I'm just glad you're doing better now. I would never stand by and let you suffer more embarrassment like when you made the mistake of which engine to save and when your wheels became wobbly. I only want to see you be happy and be held in high stature. You're such an amazing partner to work with every day."

"Am I?" Flynn asked.

"Of course you are," Belle laughed. "You're what made me enjoy working at the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre. I can't thank you enough for following me here to Sodor."

Flynn couldn't help but blush, making Belle laugh again. Then she yawned. They had been talking for a while now through the evening and the stars were beginning to show.

"Come in, Flynn," said Belle. "I'm ready to settle in."

Flynn smiled and joined Belle in the berth beside her.

"Goodnight, Belle," Flynn whispered.

"Goodnight, Flynn," she answered, then fell asleep.

But Flynn stayed awake for a few moments more. As he watched her sleep, he felt a little disappointed in himself for not being able to cut to the chase and tell her what he really thought…but then, he felt a new feeling slowly crawl over him and spawn something new within him. From that moment, he no longer saw Belle just as a partner in action. He saw who he wished could be someone he would always be with, someone who would never leave his side.

Flynn went to sleep that night with a new smile on his face. "I love you, Belle," he whispered ever-so quietly. Quiet enough that no one would have heard it. He really meant it to himself. He could only hope that maybe Belle felt the same for him.

And in her sleep, Belle thought to herself about everything she and Flynn had done together. After everything they had been through, both triumphant and tragic, dignified and embarrassing, they had formed such a strong bond together, it gave her a few flickers of excitement that something very special would happen soon. They had done so much together, they deserved to have their secret wish for each other come true…

* * *

Emily smiled happily at what she had heard so far. "That sounds very lovely, Flynn. And…you said you loved that you met her."

"Yes, Emily. I did," said Flynn.

"Goodness me," said Emily. "And to think I said the same thing to Thomas that night he saved me from all the suffering I went through. I wanted to tell him I loved him, but I wasn't quite ready for it and said I love that I met him."

"You did?" said Belle.

"It's true, Belle," said Emily. "That was such a happy night for me and him…anyway, I'm ready to hear when it really happened, you two."

Belle and Flynn smiled deeply at Emily and continued on with the most important part of their story.

"And then…it all changed that Christmas," said Flynn.

"Here it is, Emily," said Belle. "The time when we came together in complete love…"

* * *

It was now Christmas Eve. Just a few days ago, Emily had tried to take the Present Train while also trying to find the Fat Controller's top hat. He had told her that she could have the chance if he found the hat, but after she decided to take the Present Train first, Thomas was given that job instead. Emily eventually did find the top hat and brought it back to the Fat Controller, much to his surprise and appreciation. Then Thomas gave Emily the decorations to wear for a while and they almost kissed under mistletoe at the Steamworks, only for Kevin to spoil the moment. And this Christmas Eve would bring a huge changing point for Belle and Flynn.

At the Search and Rescue Centre, everyone was excited over the holiday. Especially Belle and Flynn. The heartfelt conversation they had together made them feel even more attached to each other and they had high hopes that they could do something together this Christmas, when the Fat Controller came by with an invitation.

"Tonight, there is to be a Christmas party at Knapford Station. I wish all of you could come, but in even the smallest chance of any emergency, I can only spare two of you for the party."

"That's quite alright, sir," said Rocky. "I'm too big to bother with just for a party."

"I wouldn't want snow and ice to render me useless out there," said Butch. "I'm alright staying here."

"Personally, I'd feel better to stay here in case of an emergency," said Harold. "And Captain can only help us on the water after all."

Then Belle spoke up. She loved Christmas like everyone did and thought this would be a fun way to spend it. "Oh, sir…May Flynn and I come for the party? We've rarely had any chance to enjoy such a holiday in its purity."

"Yes sir," added Flynn. "We're almost always waiting for emergencies to answer to and fight a fire, but if we could come, that would be most delightful."

"Very well," said the Fat Controller. "Both of you may come along if you wish. This will surely be a merry Christmas for all of us." And he turned to leave.

"Aren't you coming, Flynn?" Belle asked. "I have a feeling this is going to be a perfect Christmas."

"Of course, Belle. Anything's perfect with you," Flynn replied.

Belle and Flynn were soon on their way to the Christmas party, side by side, feeling more excited now. This would be the first Christmas party they'd be attending with nothing to worry about. For once, they could feel the holiday spirit and enjoy everything it could be.

But suddenly, as the two fire engines came to a set of points, Belle stayed on the main line, but when the signalman turned the lever for Flynn, ice had made the points fail and Flynn was diverted down another line to the left.

"Flynn!" Belle called.

"Keep going, Belle. I'll catch up!" Flynn called back. Belle kept on her way while Flynn stopped where he was.

"Oh dear," he sighed. "I'd better go back and see if I can get back on track…with Belle."

Belle continued on her way, hoping that Flynn wouldn't fall too far behind, when she stopped at a red signal, not far from Knapford Station, and heard another engine coming from behind her. Belle looked to the right and saw Edward stop beside her. He had a look on his face that told Belle that something was probably not right. She hoped there wasn't an emergency to interrupt the Christmas party.

"Edward, are you alright? You seem worried," she said.

Edward looked at her. "Oh, dear. Hello, Belle. I just heard quite troubling news…about Rosie."

"Rosie?" said Belle.

"Yes. Rosie. The little lavender engine," said Edward.

"Oh. Of course. Well…is she alright? What happened?" asked Belle.

Edward had just come from talking with Rosie about what happened with her and Thomas at the Steamworks. He had to tell her something.

"Well…you see, Belle, Thomas and Emily have been in a special friendship ever since she first came here. They've been through so much together over the years, I have a sense that they may be in love; they just don't know it yet…and ever since Rosie came here, she idolized Thomas to the point of imitating him. She and Emily have been competing for Thomas for a while now…and just tonight, Rosie came to me and told me something quite upsetting."

"What happened?" asked Belle.

"She told me that she approached Thomas at the Steamworks, wanting a final answer if he loved her at all. Thomas respectfully declined her and told her that he loved Emily through and through. Rosie felt so shocked and heartbroken, she couldn't help it any longer…she actually went right to Thomas and kissed him!"

Belle gasped and suddenly felt frightened. "Well…what happened then?"

"After that, she just ran for it," said Edward. "She ran right into me and told me everything…and then I saw Thomas come along. I decided to leave them be. I just hope that Thomas will be able to make her feel better in some way or other. I meanwhile am on my way to the Christmas party."

Then Edward's signal went green and he was off. Belle heard what Edward had said and suddenly felt very worried herself. After her heartfelt conversation with Flynn that evening, she felt even closer to him than before, and hearing that Thomas rejected Rosie romantically made her frightened that if she asked Flynn about the same feelings, he'd probably have his own reasons to reject her. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard his voice beside her again.

"Hey, Belle! I made it!"

"How did you catch up?" she asked, trying not to show her fears.

"The points were a little stubborn, but the signalmen managed to break the ice and switch me back to you," said Flynn. But then he saw Belle's nervous expression.

"Hey, Belle? Why do you look so worried on Christmas Eve?" asked Flynn. "We're almost at the party."

Belle looked at Flynn and was still a little nervous. "Oh. R-right. Come on," she said abruptly. Flynn followed, wondering what could be making her nervous.

At Knapford Station, the party was about to begin. Most of the engines were already there. As Flynn and Belle took their places on the line together, they looked at the beautiful set around them. It looked very beautiful indeed, but Belle felt even more nervous after what she had heard what had happened between Rosie and Thomas. She looked around at the other engines, trying to spot Rosie.

Emily was also there, waiting for Thomas. She had been polished and was given some Christmas tree branches to wear along her running boards and a large red ribbon on her funnel. Belle kept gazing around at the station until her eyes stopped on Emily and she got a good look at her polished paintwork, the Christmas tree branches and the red ribbon. Flynn saw Emily too and was impressed.

"She looks beautiful!" Belle whispered.

"Yes, she does," Flynn whispered back. Then a high whistle rang through the station. Flynn and Belle saw Rosie come into the station and approach Emily.

When Rosie came into view and saw Emily, she looked apologetic and a little timid.

"Emily, I've something to tell you…you've won the Battle for Love. I'm through with competition of any kind. Thomas is all yours. I promise I will never follow you around again."

"Even after what you did at the Steamworks?" Emily asked, still a little irritated.

Rosie was a little shocked, but she knew being honest was the right thing. "Y-yes. I feel mortified over that and I just want to pretend I never did that. I wish you all the luck on Sodor that you'll get to kiss him as much as you wish," said Rosie. "And Merry Christmas, Emily!"

Flynn could see Rosie and Emily talking and was a little puzzled, then decided not to bother with it and kept enjoying the party preparation. But Belle kept listening for what Emily would say next to Rosie.

"Merry Christmas to you, Rosie," she smiled. Rosie whistled cheerfully and went to find a place to watch the party. She eventually found an available spot beside Belle. While the other engines chatted together and waited for the party to begin, Belle secretly turned to Rosie and spoke quietly enough so the others wouldn't hear.

"Rosie…Edward told me what happened between you and Thomas," she said. "Are you alright? Did Thomas help you feel any better?"

Rosie looked at Belle and managed to smile. "Oh, Belle. Yes, I am feeling a little better. Thomas came after me and talked with me after Edward left us alone. He apologized for hurting me so badly for not being able to love me romantically…but he does love me as something."

"What's that?" asked Belle.

"He loves me as if I'm his little sister. He told me how helpful I am to him and how much fun I can be with him too. He told me to enjoy tonight and have a merry Christmas. He even called me 'cutie.' I do feel much better to still have his brotherly love instead of none at all."

Belle managed to smile. "Oh, that's wonderful, Rosie. I'm just happy he could cheer you up for the party."

"So am I, Belle," said Rosie. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Rosie," Belle replied.

Eventually, Thomas arrived with Annie and Clarabel. Although he was not decorated with anything, he gasped as he saw Emily.

"Oh…Emily! You…you look spectacular!" he wheeshed. Emily blushed. "Thank you, sweetie," she giggled. "And you look cute with your polish."

Thomas blushed too. "Uh…thank you, dear," he murmured nervously. Then, as the Knapford clock struck 9:00 p.m., the party began. The large Christmas tree on the middle platform was covered with lights and ornaments with a golden star on top. Children laughed and cheered for the holidays and the engines whistled in union.

While the party was well underway, Belle looked at Thomas and Emily and felt a sense of wonder and a little mystery. She was still thinking about what Edward had told her before.

_"So it's true,"_ Belle thought to herself. _"They must feel something special for each other. Maybe one day, they will fall in love."_

The Christmas party kept going on into the night. While most of the engines had a wonderful time together, Belle couldn't stop thinking about everything Edward had told her, and what she had found out from Rosie. She also thought frantically about Flynn. She was still frightened that if she tried asking him about romantic feelings, he'd probably decline such feelings, being so dedicated to duty. Rosie's Christmas had almost been ruined after hearing that Thomas couldn't love her as he loved Emily. Belle felt a similar fear that maybe something would happen to hurt her friendship with Flynn. After everything they had done together, it wouldn't be fair for either of them.

Almost an hour later, Belle finally couldn't hold her feelings in, and she broke the silence with Flynn. She had to get it all out…but not in front of everyone at the party.

"Flynn?" she whispered. "I love this party. It's very merry indeed…but I…I…I have something I really want to tell you."

"What is it?" asked Flynn.

"I have to tell you alone," said Belle. "Please come with me."

"Alright, Belle," said Flynn. "We've been here for a while after all." And they quietly snuck out of the station together. No one noticed them leave. Thomas was still watching the party, daydreaming about Emily…until her voice got his attention.

"That's funny, Belle and Flynn were there a few minutes ago, now they've gone." Emily was right. Flynn and Belle were nowhere to be seen. They came for the party, now they had disappeared.

"Maybe they got called for an emergency?" said Thomas, optimistically.

"I don't think so. Surely if there is an emergency, we would've all been alerted about it," said Emily, worryingly.

"I'm sure there's nothing wrong with them. Belle and Flynn are well-trained firefighters, they know how to take care of themselves. Everything's perfectly fine tonight," Thomas said with a warm, reassuring smile…

Belle had led Flynn out of the station, then led him behind the wall of the station. Then she realized, she was still facing the way he was.

"Wait here, Flynn," she said. "I'll be right back." And she dashed off to Tidmouth Sheds so she could turn herself around on the turntable. As she turned round, she felt more and more nervous over how she would tell him exactly what she was thinking and fearing. Once she was turned around, she set off again and back to Flynn. She approached him feebly until she was about a foot away from him.

Flynn saw her coming and could see she was clearly nervous about something. It didn't seem normal for her to act like this, especially on Christmas Eve.

"Please, Belle, what's troubling you?" he asked. "I've never seen you this nervous before. Ever."

Belle swallowed hard and spoke up. "Flynn, did…did you hear what happened with Rosie?" she asked nervously.

"Hmm. I did hear her talking with Emily before Thomas arrived at the party," said Flynn. "Why do you ask?"

Belle told Flynn everything Edward told her about Rosie, how she and Emily competed for Thomas, then how Thomas rejected to love her as he loved Emily.

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that, Belle," said Flynn. "She must have been so disappointed, but I'm just happy Thomas could make her feel better. Why did you tell me this? Weren't you enjoying the Christmas party?"

"I was. But…but…" Belle struggled, then suddenly let it all out. "I just feel frightened for our friendship!"

"Why would you fear over that?" asked Flynn.

"When Edward told me what happened, it made me so frightened that something would happen to us that would make you reject me! You've been such a good friend, and I don't ever want you to reject me! Please!"

Flynn was shocked at Belle's frantic and frightened manner right now. "Oh, Belle!" he exclaimed. "Please don't think that way! I would never reject you in any way. You've been too great a friend for me to lose!"

Belle looked at Flynn and calmed down. "Do...do you really mean that?"

"Of course, I do, Belle," said Flynn.

Belle closed her eyes and sighed with some relief. She had been assured that Flynn would always be her friend…but then anther thought triggered in her mind. When she opened her eyes again, Flynn could see a new look. A look he had never seen before. She looked longing and wishing for an answer to something. It was time for her to ask.

"Flynn…please, please tell me everything…what do you really think of me?"

Flynn took what she said and thought carefully…then a new feeling came over him.

"Belle," Flynn spoke in a gentle, but serious voice. "I'm very happy you told me everything just now." He very gently touched his face to the lovely blue fire engine. Belle felt a shiver jolt through her as she looked into Flynn's eyes. Then he spoke.

"Belle...this makes me realize something I wish to tell you very badly…ever since I first met you on the Mainland, you've been an amazing companion to work alongside. I was a fair firefighter in my way, but then you came into my life. You brought a new energy to my life when it comes to managing emergencies. I've had so much fun working with you ever since the start. We were held in great respect and honour by everyone on Sodor. Then I sadly lost my favorite firefighter, Simon. It was a horrible loss for both of us…and if it wasn't for you, I probably wouldn't even be here. If I didn't have you to help me through those embarrassing times, who knows what would have happened? I might have done something so ridiculous, and so unacceptable, I might have been sent away, and I probably wouldn't be here today. You stuck with me and helped me get through that barrier, and it made me a strong, reliable fire engine again. You are very brave in the face of danger, you strive to do your best and help your fellow teammates in the Search and Rescue Centre. Especially me. I think you're very beautiful for a fire engine…your blue paintwork and your hoses. You're the best thing that has ever come into my life, and nothing will ever be better for me. I love you, Belle."

On the last few words, Belle jumped, and gazed right at Flynn. Her heart began reeling and flipping furiously, and her wheels felt very shaky. She actually heard the words, "I love you," from the partner she had done so much for and had so many wonderful times with. Time felt as though it was going very fast and froze at the same time.

"F…Flynn? Did you say that…you love me?" she asked shakily.

"I did," Flynn whispered. "I love you so much, Belle."

Belle gasped and began to cry as she answered. "You know what, Flynn?" she shook happily. "I…I feel the same. From the first day I met you at that fire, I felt as though you were a very brave, hard-working…and handsome fire engine. You enjoy everything you do for the Rescue Centre, and your dedication to duty to Sodor is most admirable. But I what enjoy even more than anything is working with you. You make dealing with emergencies so much fun. And I could never let you languish in all the mistakes you made after you lost Simon. I can scarcely imagine what it must have been like for you. I never lost a fire fighter who worked with me, but I did know how much you needed me to help you. It was a pleasure for me to help lift you up again so you could move on and be a strong fire engine again. You're a good-hearted, friendly and joyful friend to have by my side, and after everything we've done together, I would never want to be away from you again. I love you too, Flynn."

Flynn had been listening to everything since the first word, and could not believe what he had just heard. The two fire engines felt themselves bubbling with so much joy they had never felt in their most triumphant victories against a fire. They truly loved each other. Something neither of them expected would happen in their line of work. They had little flickers of thought that maybe they'd have a chance, but never expected those thoughts to come true.

Belle suddenly looked up and saw something that couldn't be more suited for such a moment.

"Flynn…look above us," she said gently. Flynn did so and fell silent. There was a line of mistletoe curling elegantly above both of them.

Flynn looked down at Belle again and saw her very slowly leaning in toward him, holding her smile. Then her eyes slowly closed…then her lips curved her smile away into a pucker. Flynn's heart raced in an instant. He slowly followed through how Belle was approaching him. They came closer and closer ever so slightly, and at long last, their lips touched together and brought them to their very first kiss.

For the first time in his mostly serious and duty-filled life, Flynn felt a sensation he had never felt before in his wildest dreams. He was actually kissing Belle. Her lips felt so warm and were gently moving to how his lips moved in their kiss. He felt his entire engine heat up in a way he had never felt before. As their kiss went deeper, Flynn felt as though only he and Belle existed together now. Never did he think he would ever feel any pleasures of love, and what he felt now was so much better than he ever could have thought it could be like.

Belle felt as if her heart melted completely as she kissed Flynn. She had never felt so happy in her life. She had not expected that she could fall in love herself, but now, she never wanted to be with anyone except the fire engine she now loved so much.

Finally, after what felt like too many minutes to count, they released each other's lips and breathed deeply, staring into each other's eyes as intently as they possibly could. Flynn spoke first, feeling shaky everywhere.

"I love you, Belle," he said.

"I love you too, Flynn," Belle answered back as she shed a tear of overwhelming joy.

Flynn could not resist. He leaned in again and began kissing Belle's cheek. Belle blushed pink and giggled loudly. Her boiler was bubbling with so much joy. Flynn was elated as he heard Belle giggle. If there was anything he would always want to do, it would be to make her happy. He continued to kiss her cheek a few more times over until he stopped to look at her again.

Belle was smiling from buffer to buffer, then she leaned in again and kissed Flynn on his cheek. Flynn blushed too, feeling Belle's lips on his cheek for the first time. Nothing would make him happier now.

"Come on, my new love. Let's go home," Flynn whispered.

"Oh, yes, Flynn," Belle answered.

Before long, Belle and Flynn were on their way back through the snowy night. As they went along together, they felt the cold winter air around them, and stared at the winter sky as the moon lit the snow covered land all around them. They were both so happy, neither of them could speak as they went on their way. They could feel their excitement growing stronger even now. They wanted to express even more love before they could settle for Christmas Eve night. They would make flames of passion as it were before they'd move on.

When they came back to the Search and Rescue Centre, the other team members were all asleep. It was perfect for both of them. They slipped right by and returned to their shed. Belle pushed Flynn right into the warm berth.

"There you are, Flynn," said Belle. "We're home…together."

"I could not be any happier than I am now, Belle," said Flynn.

Then Belle suddenly changed her look. Her eyes narrowed and her lips curved up into a thin smile. Flynn suddenly felt nervous, but in a good way as Belle spoke in a very different tone than she usually did.

"Now, my love," she said smoothly. "Are you going to light my fire? We didn't even begin back at Knapford Station. And may I light your fire?"

Flynn shuddered as he stared at Belle's seductive form.

"Come here, Flynn," she swooned. "I want you more than anything. Let's see what you've got for me. Let's see if you can answer to MY emergency."

Flynn smiled hugely and moved in toward Belle as he began to kiss her face again. He first kissed her just under her bottom lip a few times over, relishing her lovely smooth skin and listening to her beautiful giggling and whimpering. Then he moved upward and kissed her between her upper lip and her nose. Belle squealed with surprise then kept laughing excitedly as she felt every kiss Flynn gave her.

"Ooh! My cheeks are so sensitive…please keep going, Flynn," she moaned.

Flynn obliged and kept kissing her everywhere on her cheeks, her lips and her nose, all while her joy kept flourishing more and more. Flynn also looked at her face as he kissed her. She kept shutting her eyes sometimes and he watched her lips move to her laughing, making him even happier to be in love with her.

Then Belle suddenly took control and began kissing Flynn again.

"Oh, Belle…I love you more than anything," he whispered as she kissed him wherever she could. She kissed both his cheeks for several minutes, watching all the blissful faces he made while she did so. Flynn was even happier to feel Belle kissing him again. Just watching her puckered lips move slightly left and right to wherever she kissed him made him feel in Heaven. He never guessed that Christmas Eve would lead to something this amazing.

After Belle had been kissing him for almost ten minutes, she stopped to catch her breath and let Flynn rest for a while. But then, she gave Flynn another invitation. One that was even more extreme than what they had shared so far.

"Flynn, my love," she whispered. "I want to feel both of us together…in every way we can!"

Flynn suddenly put on a suggestive look for the first time and curved his lips into a sly smile.

"Anything for you, darling," he promised.

This time, they brought their lips together for another kiss…then Belle reached her tongue out and touched Flynn's lips. Flynn knew exactly what this meant and opened his mouth too, letting his tongue proceed too. They both felt a surge of warmth that was so powerful, they felt as though they were on fire together, but not a fire of danger. One of exploding joy, thrill and meaning. And there they stayed for as long as they wished, kissing deeper and deeper and feeling their tongues caress each other so strongly and lovingly. This went on for hours, or so they felt. They were too lost in their love to care. They kept exchanging kisses in every way they could, by the lips, cheeks and with their tongues. It was indeed a perfect Christmas.

At last, both fire engines slowed down with the passion they had shared and began to yawn sleepily. They had exchanged as much love and passion as they could after coming together that evening, and they both felt truly incredible.

"I…I love you, Belle. And I always will," Flynn panted.

"I love you too, Flynn. And I will never stop loving you, no matter what Sodor may bring to us," Belle panted back.

For a few minutes, they both remained silent, taking in the love they had shared tonight…but suddenly, Belle looked nervous again.

"Belle? What's the matter?" asked Flynn.

Belle looked at Flynn with uncertainty and a little concern. "Oh no. Oh dear, why didn't I see it before? I should have remembered, Flynn. There is something about this relationship. Something extremely important for both of us to take into account if we want to keep it this way."

"What's that, Belle?" asked Flynn.

Belle sighed and spoke. "This has been such a wonderful night, Flynn. The best night of my life. This has been a perfect Christmas. I've never wanted anything more than for us to be a couple in love. It's made me so happy. But at the end of it all, we aren't just everyday engines who pull trains for everyday jobs…we are still fire engines. Those who must be ready to answer to any alarm at any time. If we want to keep being really useful and continue to be keepers of the peace…I feel that maybe…well…with us being in love now…we should probably…well…"

Flynn had a feeling what Belle was talking about, and spoke up.

"Are you thinking what I think you are?" he inquired. "Am I right in thinking we should keep our love top secret? Having no one else on Sodor know?"

Belle looked at Flynn and sighed. "Yes, Flynn. I was thinking exactly that. I don't want anyone to know of this relationship. What if the Fat Controller found out? Or if the people of Sodor found out? They'd probably get nervous that we wouldn't concentrate on fighting emergencies and the Fat Controller would probably get worried that love would distract us from our duty and send one of us away."

Flynn suddenly felt a little frightened. He didn't ever want Belle to be taken away from him, or her to lose him. After they had briefly separated on the Mainland, he did not want that to happen again and be away from her altogether.

"I would never want to lose you again, Belle," said Flynn. "I love you and I only wish to work with you, please you and protect you forever. If it means holding this secret to ourselves, I will gladly do so, just for you. Secret love is much better than no love at all. And I would not want to spend that love with anyone else but you."

Belle smiled again and kissed his lips. "Thank you so much, Flynn. I'll never love anyone else in the world as I love you."

"But Belle…if it's at all possible…Is there anyone who should know? Can we tell anyone?" asked Flynn. "Anyone at all?"

Belle thought for a moment, then suddenly realized something else. "Well…the rest of the rescue team would probably find out anyway, since we're always here with the rest of them while waiting for emergencies. Perhaps we can tell them. But NO ONE else beyond that. We must stay focused on matters of duty and responsibility if we are to keep being really useful."

"Agreed," said Flynn. "With the exception of our other team members, we will keep our love under wraps at all times…no pun intended."

"What?" Belle asked.

"As in Christmas wrappings for a present," Flynn joked.

Belle smiled and kissed Flynn once more. "Sweet dreams, Flynn. Merry Christmas."

"Sweet dreams, Belle. Merry Christmas to you too," said Flynn.

So it was decided. Flynn and Belle were now in love, but still iron-clad dedicated to duty and responsibility to the Search and Rescue Centre. As such, they would not tell anyone else, except for the rest of the Search and Rescue Centre.

The next morning, Flynn and Belle woke up together. It was now Christmas Day. When they saw each other's faces again, memories of what happened just the day before glimmered back to them and they smiled so happily together.

"Good morning, my love," Flynn smiled. "Happy Christmas."

Belle smiled happily and kissed his cheek. "Good morning, my dear. Happy Christmas," she answered. The two of them came together and shared another loving kiss together, letting their tongues come together again and giving them a great rush of joy to start their first day in love…and on Christmas Day at that.

They let go and smiled again for a while. Then Flynn put on a serious look as he remembered what they'd have to do while they still had the time.

"Shall we tell them now?" he suggested. "We can get it over with and just have a merry Christmas after that."

"Hmm. Maybe we should," said Belle. "Let's go."

They came out of their shed and went to the main platform. Harold, Rocky and Butch were all awake and were happy to see Belle and Flynn come out.

"Happy Christmas, Belle and Flynn," said Rocky.

"Where were you two last night?" asked Butch.

"We know you went off to the Christmas party, but we fell asleep before you came back. How was it?" asked Harold.

"It was lovely," said Belle. "Such a lovely party."

"It was quite a party indeed," said Flynn. "But actually, we're both here to tell you something. Something that's actually quite serious, and we need to trust you with it."

"What is that, Flynn?" asked Rocky.

Belle straightened her face and spoke in a serious tone. "Alright, everyone. Listen very carefully…"

And Belle and Flynn took as much time as they had to, explaining everything to the rest of the rescue team, about when they first met on the mainland, and came together on Sodor. Then they talked about how Flynn lost Simon and how that was why he briefly became so ridiculously silly for being a fire engine with those two events. The team learned how during those events, Belle had helped Flynn in every way she could and made him feel special again. But then when Flynn and Belle talked about what had happened the previous evening, they all gaped in utter disbelief.

"Impossible," said Rocky. "There's no way that happened."

"No, Rocky. We are completely serious," said Belle. "Flynn and I are now in love."

"Is it really true?" Harold asked intently.

"Of course it is," said Flynn. "Here you go."

And he and Belle puckered their lips and kissed passionately, right there, in front of the other team members. They all gaped even more as they realized that the Search and Rescue Centre now had a romantic couple.

Flynn and Belle ended their kiss and looked to the team again. "See?" they said together.

"Good heavens!" said Rocky. "So you two are in love!"

"This is indeed a glorious moment for us to behold," said Harold.

"Well, I think that is wonderful to hear that you two are in love," said Rocky.

"Yes. We all congratulate you for that," said Harold.

Belle and Flynn smiled. "Thank you, everyone," said Belle. "But there is one more thing you all MUST know and obey for us!"

Harold, Rocky and Butch all looked at the couple. "What is it, Belle?"

Flynn spoke next. "Belle and I agreed that you should know that we're in love, since you all probably would have found out eventually even if we didn't tell you. But something Belle and I also agreed on ourselves. We DO NOT want this relationship to become known to the rest of the island. We are all members of the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre. Belle and I may be in love, but we are still strictly dedicated to serving the railway as well as the rest of the island. As such, to keep being really useful, we need to keep that stature. We do not want anyone becoming suspicious that our love would distract us from duty and have us be separated."

Then Belle spoke again. "So. With all of our words taken into account, can we trust you NEVER to spread this word to anyone else on Sodor? Can we trust you to always keep this a complete secret?"

The other team members looked at each other and agreed. "Yes. Your secret is perfectly safe within the Search and Rescue Centre," they all said together.

"Thank you so much, everyone," said Flynn.

"Yes. Thank you," said Belle. "And Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas!" the team members all answered.

"And don't worry about Captain," said Harold. "We'll tell him when we have the chance."

Belle and Flynn smiled back and left the platform together to be alone again. Once they were a fair distance away from the rest of the team, Flynn turned to Belle.

"So, Belle," said Flynn. "They now know, and they will never tell anyone else. Our plan worked."

"Yes, Flynn," said Belle.

"But…just one thing I still wonder," said Flynn.

"Yes?" said Belle.

"It won't be easy in any way, and not any time soon…but do you think there will ever be a day that we can reveal this secret?" asked Flynn.

"I don't know, and right now, I don't think that will ever happen," said Belle. "Right now, until the next emergency, I just want to enjoy this Christmas with you. I love you, Flynn."

Flynn managed to smile again. "I love you too, Belle." And they shared another loving kiss together. But this would only be the beginning of quite a steamy lineup of more passionate times for them to share together over the next few months, being kept in complete secret from anyone else on Sodor…

* * *

Emily had listened to everything and sighed dreamily as Belle and Flynn looked back at her with loving smiles.

"That sounded beautiful," said Emily. "You two make such a dear couple!"

"Thanks, Emily," said Belle. "I'm glad you like that."

"That was the best Christmas we ever had together," said Flynn. "We'll never forget that night."

"What happened next?" asked Emily. "It sounds like you two started your love with quite a spell, like Thomas and I did."

"What happened next, Emily, is we had Railway Inspectors come by to take a look at how we did things," said Belle.

"Then things began to turn in the wrong direction for me again," said Flynn. "But it wasn't nearly as bad as what happened after losing Simon."

"Yes," said Belle. "He thought with the way we fought the next few fires, maybe there were too many fire engines so to speak…and we had even more passion to share over the next period of time back then."

"I see," said Emily. Belle and Flynn still had a few more things to tell Emily about how their love built up to this very night. And soon after that, something else would happen that would bring another change for the two of them.

* * *

And here it is, they've finally revealed how they came together and how no else knew about it. For those of you who don't remember, which I don't blame you for it, the Christmas Party in this chapter took place during "Unrequited Love", the 25th chapter of "Thomas and Emily's Relationship", where there is specific mention of Belle and Flynn disappearing. This is obviously what that moment was alluding to. Now, there are only two more chapters left of this story, so tell us what you've thought of this chapter, and we'll see you next time.


	5. It's Never Easy

Now Belle and Flynn's story had come to the point with how they worked together as a romantic couple. Emily was most interested to hear what happened next between this new couple…

* * *

Christmas had passed. Belle and Flynn were now a romantic couple, and the rest of the Search and Rescue team knew of their relationship. But with this new relationship came a condition that Belle and Flynn decided to hold themselves to. To ensure they could still be really useful in the case of emergencies, they did not want to reveal their love to anyone else, afraid that it would lead to distraction from their duty, and ultimately, being separated from each other. The rescue team members agreed to not say a word to anyone, and so, Belle and Flynn would keep their relationship hidden away. The months passed, and their plan seemed to be working fairly well. Belle and Flynn still did a good job fighting fires together and maintaining peace and safety on the island, as well as having rather passionate nights together in the privacy of their shed. But then a new obstacle would briefly place itself in front of Flynn's confidence once again.

One day in spring, Thomas was taking the Fat Controller and a team of railway inspectors around the island. Since the start of the day, the inspectors were quite impressed with what good order everything was in. Now, Thomas was on his way to the Search and Rescue Centre so the inspectors could check further.

At the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre, Belle and Flynn were waiting to be inspected. They were both excited to have inspectors come along and see what they had to offer, and they were still feeling very happy to be together in love.

"Well, Flynn," said Belle. "I'm really looking forward to the inspectors arriving today. I wonder what they'll think of our ability to fight fires."

"I'm sure they'll like that there are two fire fighters in the service. Two makes it so much better, and safer for the island," said Flynn.

"I hope they like both of us," said Belle. "Sometimes inspectors are looking for things that are wrong with the railway and give it a bad report."

Belle smiled and continued to wait for Thomas to arrive. But then she looked at Flynn and got an idea. As they were now in love, she thought that while they had the chance, they could have a little playful banter.

"Say, Flynn…" she said in a suggestive tone. "Who do you think can shoot water further between both of us?"

"I'm not sure," said Flynn. "We're both very good at it. Why do you ask?"

Belle narrowed her eyes and deepened her smile. "Because maybe we can demonstrate to the inspectors how efficient we really are…just let's see who the truly efficient one is with a hose…just for fun," she teased.

Flynn smirked. "You're not outshining my hoses. But I won't try to outshine yours either."

"Come on, Flynn," Belle challenged innocently. "Let's see what you've got in those hoses of yours."

"Very well," said Flynn. "Start spraying!"

And Belle and Flynn both started their hoses and sprayed as far as they could reach from where they stood on the rails. It felt fun to get a little competitive for once, but doing so in a friendly manner.

"See? I can reach that tall tree on the slope," said Belle. Her water trail had reached quite a far distance out to the trees.

"So? I can reach it too! And the one behind it," said Flynn.

The two fire engines continued to compete and spray as far as they could. But just then…

"Ahem."

Belle and Flynn stopped their hoses and tried to look professional when they saw the Fat Controller arrive with the railway inspectors.

"And these are our two fire engines, Belle and Flynn," he said. "Belle has had water cannons fitted to her boiler for fire-fighting. As you have already seen demonstrated…Belle."

"Sorry, sir," said Belle. But the inspectors were quite pleased with what they managed to see already.

"Yes. Very impressive. Hmm," they said one after the other.

The Fat Controller continued. "Flynn, on the other hand, has a special water tank for his hoses and water cannons. And he is able to run on both rail and road."

Flynn was proud to demonstrate for the inspectors. "Right. This is how I switch from rail wheels to road wheels!" And he lowered himself down to his road wheels and drove forward and back for them to see.

"Well done. Very useful," said the inspectors. "But tell me, Sir Topham Hatt, do you really need two fire engines? Wouldn't one be enough?

As the inspectors spoke, Belle and Flynn felt a sudden wave of fear. Would one of them be placed aside, only for one to stay in service? Perhaps word of their relationship had slipped beyond the Centre?

But the Fat Controller spoke up to make his point. "One fire engine would do for a very small island. But two fire engines are much safer than one."

"I see. Fair point," the inspector agreed. Belle and Flynn felt better. And just in time too, when they all heard the sound the entire rescue team knew all too well.

"Aha! The real thing. The alarm has sounded," said the Fat Controller.

Butch hurried toward the two fire engines. "There's a fire in some sheds near Wellsworth! You must go!" he said.

Belle set off for Wellsworth at once, racing off along the rails. But it was quicker to get to Wellsworth by road, so Flynn used his road wheels instead, racing along beside Belle. He was excited to see what he could prove to the inspectors, so they could see him working beside Belle.

"Fiery Flynn to the rescue! I'll be there faster than fast!" Flynn could see the smoke from the fire ahead. He was getting near when suddenly, he jolted down to the right, and soon stopped altogether. His front tyre on the right had been blown out.

"Oh, no! What a time to get a flat tyre!" But there was nothing Flynn could do. He had to watch and wait as Belle arrived at the scene of the fire and put it out all by herself. She would have liked to stop and see what she could do to help Flynn, but with a fire to fight, she couldn't spare the effort, and kept going.

She took aim and her hoses did the job very well. Before they knew it, the fire was out. The railway inspectors were very impressed.

"Belle is an excellent fire engine. Really useful," they said.

"Well done, Belle!" said Thomas.

"Very impressive!" added Annie.

"You do make the island feel safe," said Clarabel.

And Belle was very proud. "Thank you, everyone."

But Flynn was disappointed. Butch had been called in to help tow him back to the Search and Rescue Centre. "Instead of coming to the rescue, I needed to be rescued myself. Sorry, Butch."

"Don't put yourself down. You'll get there next time," said Butch.

"You're right! I will! After all, it was only a flat tyre. I'm still Fiery Flynn!"

While Flynn was taken back to the Centre, the railway inspectors spoke a little more with the Fat Controller and Belle.

"You are indeed a very fine fire engine, Belle," said the head inspector. "Your ability with those hoses is most superb. And, Sir Topham…I saw Flynn going along the road, but then it seems he had a little accident…"

"He's still really useful alongside Belle," said the Fat Controller. "I'll see to it he's repaired in good time, and I'll see to it that his tyres are better cared for."

"As you wish," said the inspector. "As of now, we really are most proud of you, Belle."

"Thank you again, sirs," she smiled. "It is our utmost duty to keep the island safe through fighting fires."

"Go on, Belle. Why don't you check on Flynn?" said the Fat Controller. "We must continue our inspection with Thomas." And the Fat Controller and railway inspectors carried on with Thomas, Annie and Clarabel.

Belle made her way back to the Search and Rescue Centre, where she found Flynn back on the rails again, and his flat tyre removed so a new one could be fitted on. He brightened up when he saw Belle coming to see him, but then seemed rather ashamed. Belle could see he needed a new tyre and perhaps now wasn't the perfect time to talk about what had happened. So she waited silently and patiently for Flynn to be ready. Flynn didn't feel like talking yet either, but just having Belle be there with him helped him. Flynn was also in luck. There was a brand new spare tyre ready and waiting for him, so the workmen could get straight to work fitting it on.

By that evening, Flynn's new tyre was fitted on perfectly. The workmen checked all his tyres carefully to make sure nothing else would happen anytime soon. When they left, Belle turned to Flynn and decided to speak up.

"Are you alright, Flynn?" asked Belle.

"I guess so," said Flynn. "I think you did a lovely job to impress the inspectors. I saw you fight that fire so well…but I couldn't make it."

"I know, Flynn. It must be disappointing," said Belle.

"Even worse, the railway inspectors might be thinking again that two fire engines is too many! I was raring to help you and show them how good we can be together, and then it all fell away with my flat tyre!"

"I know it must be difficult, but don't think that way, Flynn," said Belle. "Everyone has accidents. Even if you did need help, one fire engine is better than none at all."

Flynn managed to smile. "Well, if there had to be only one fire engine, I'd prefer it be you. You deserve the praise and approval for how dedicated you are."

Belle blushed. "You're very, very sweet, Flynn. But you deserve praise and approval too. Besides, I heard the Fat Controller assure the inspectors that you'll be brought back to prime condition with a new tyre."

"I hope he's right," said Flynn. "I did not feel very proud to be rescued myself when they were here."

"Everyone needs help sometimes, Flynn. Even we do when the time calls for it. The Fat Controller made it clear that two fire engines make the island all the safer. That should be good enough for both of us," said Belle. Then she leaned in and kissed him on his cheek.

"You're still the best fire engine I've met, Flynn," she smiled. "I love you."

Flynn smiled back and kissed Belle on the lips. "I love you too, Belle. Thank you."

"Any time, Flynn," said Belle. Then she and Flynn returned to their sheds and fell asleep together.

Belle had managed to cheer Flynn up for the evening, but it wasn't over yet. So far, Flynn had a little accident with his tyres, disappointing him as he couldn't impress the inspectors the way Belle did. As happy as he was to have Belle holding his spirits up with her love, there was still another barrier of doubt he would have to overcome. Then things would get even more passionate for the two fire engines.

A few days later, Flynn was waiting at the platform for any emergency. He hoped he would be able to fight a fire this time and not have another disappointing accident.

Belle meanwhile, had been sent on a patrol to check for any more signs of fire. Then as she was approaching Arlesdale End, she saw a column of smoke coming from the trees. She immediately rushed over to investigate, and indeed, there was a fire spreading along the trees. Belle immediately sprung into action as she heard Harold hovering above the scene.

"There you are, Belle! Good work!" called Harold. "Keep that fire under control!"

"I'm on it, Harold!" whistled Belle as she set her hoses to the fire.

Back at the Search and Rescue Centre, the alarm sounded again.

"Harold spotted a forest fire near Arlesdale End!" exclaimed Rocky.

"Is Belle going?" asked Flynn.

"She's not here, Flynn, only you," said Rocky.

"I'm on it! Fiery Flynn to the rescue!" This time, Flynn decided to take the rails. The rails were fast and smooth. Flynn knew he wouldn't get another flat tyre. As he raced along, he felt much more confident that he'd get to the scene of the emergency.

"Can't stop, Thomas! There's a fire to put out!" Flynn could see the smoke from the fire ahead, but there wasn't very much smoke. In fact, it looked more like steam. Belle was already there with her hoses working away. By the time Flynn reached her, the fire was nearly out already.

"Hello!" she called, happy to see him. But Flynn looked downhearted. This was the second emergency he rushed to, but couldn't do anything about it. He may have not suffered another flat tyre, but he felt a little useless to not prove his efforts to an emergency he rushed to.

"Belle…You've already put out the fire. Why didn't you wait for me? I could have helped you!"

"Fires are emergencies, Flynn. You know that. You can't wait if there's an emergency," said Belle.

But Flynn was disappointed again. To see Belle manage a fire on her own made him remember his accident on the road, and what the inspectors asked the Fat Controller before about having two fire engines, and if one was enough.

"Never mind, Flynn. It wasn't a very big fire," Belle assured.

Flynn felt very low again. "What you mean is you didn't need any help. You did it all by yourself. Maybe the inspectors were right. Maybe the Fat Controller doesn't need two fire-fighting engines."

And Flynn set off, not feeling so important now. Belle did not like seeing Flynn like this, but she was determined to help him however she could. She had helped him through Simon's death and a few embarrassing past times, and she would continue to help him as long as they were in love. As the fire was out, she decided to go after him.

She followed him all the way back to the Search and Rescue Centre, where he retreated to his shed and went right inside.

"Flynn?" said Belle.

"I think the Fat Controller was mistaken," said Flynn. "You fight fires so well, and I didn't make it in time today. Perhaps you should be the only one, as the inspectors thought."

"Nonsense! You're still Fiery Flynn!" said Belle. "The only reason I reached the fire first is because I was sent on patrol for any signs of fire. I just happened to be near Arlesdale End when I saw the smoke and rushed in to do what I could."

That didn't help Flynn feel better. It still felt wrong for him to make it to an emergency but not be able to help the engine he loved so much.

"Fires are emergencies, no doubt, Belle," he said. "But don't you love when we fight fires together?"

Belle leaned in and kissed him on his lips. "I do love working with you, Flynn. More than anything. But like we agreed to with our relationship, duty always comes first for us. We're still fire engines who must uphold a strong stature."

"I remember," said Flynn. "But how can I uphold my stature if I can't help you manage an emergency?"

"You're a very fine fire engine," said Belle. "Your stature will always be strong. Did you ever think that two fire engines could be for each side of the island? What if there was more than one fire to fight? If I were fighting fire on one side of the island, I'd feel much better if you were fighting the other fire yourself. That way, both sides of the island would be safe."

"Good point. I think it's because I love you, Belle," Flynn admitted. "I love you so much, I just feel as though we do much better as a team."

"Didn't I do well impressing the inspectors, and fight well at Arlesdale End?" asked Belle.

"Of course you did, Belle," said Flynn. "I just don't want our love to be damaged by having to work separately."

"Oh, Flynn," Belle cooed sweetly as she gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Maybe protecting our own sides of the island is just to be part of our duty sometimes. But that will never change the fact that I love you so much."

And she kissed Flynn's lips again. Flynn decided to kiss back, feeling a little better.

"I love you too, Belle. So much," he said. But he still felt doubtful. If Belle didn't need help, it made him feel a little worthless. Even before they fell in love, he adored working with her. To be part of the Search and Rescue Centre meant being part of a team. And to fight a fire alone did not seem right. In Flynn's mind individuals didn't work nearly as well as teams. But this thought would soon be changed by what would come next.

A few days later, Thomas came to see Flynn with some exciting news. "There's going to be a fireworks display tonight at Ulfstead Castle. And the Fat Controller wants you to be on duty in case of fire."

Flynn had been spending the past few days feeling glum. During that time, there hadn't been any fires to fight for him or Belle. But he feared when the next fire would hit and how it would be fought. Would he team up with Belle, or would she do it by herself again?

"Why don't you ask Belle? Belle can put out fires. She doesn't need any help," he lamented to Thomas.

"The Fat Controller said to ask you. After all, you're Fiery Flynn!" said Thomas.

"The Fat Controller doesn't need two fire engines."

So Thomas went off to find Belle instead. She was at the Centre's platform.

"Hello, Thomas," said Belle.

"Hello, Belle," said Thomas. "Flynn told me to ask you if you can be on duty tonight at Ulfstead Castle tonight for the fireworks display."

"Wait, didn't the Fat Controller say to tell Flynn?" she asked.

"Yes, he did…but Flynn doesn't seem so good right now," said Thomas. "He says you don't need any help. He seems to think the Fat Controller doesn't need two fire engines."

Belle sighed. "Oh. He's been feeling that doubt since the railway inspectors came by and he had a flat tyre. I'll try talking with him, Thomas. If he doesn't wish to go, I will come to Ulfstead…but only because I'm dedicated to my duty, as any fire engine should be."

"Alright, Belle. I do know you'll love the fireworks," said Thomas as he set off again. Once he had left, Belle decided to try convincing Flynn one more time. She returned to the shed and saw him still looking glum.

"Hey, Flynn. Are you alright?" she asked.

"Not really," Flynn sighed. "I'm feeling uncertain about the next fire to fight. You're a very fine fire engine, Belle. So fine that you can fight fires alone. I just wish so badly that I could always help you. We're a team together."

"I understand," said Belle. "But one of us will have to stay here in case an emergency call comes in. And the Fat Controller did say you were the one to go to Ulfstead Castle tonight."

"But you're the one who managed to get to those emergencies with no trouble, and not needing help," said Flynn. "Maybe they need the stronger fighter at the firework display tonight. You go ahead."

Belle was beginning to tire of Flynn's self-doubt and moping about over not being with her all the time in action, but she also knew it was best not to argue with him. So she made a decision.

"Well, if you're too left out about yourself right now, I will go to Ulfstead and keep watch," said Belle. "Just see you don't fail to answer an emergency call if one comes tonight."

That night, Belle prepared to leave for Ulfstead Castle. She was checked over to make sure she had enough water in her tank and soon, she set off. On her way out, she saw Flynn in his shed and cast a look of pity. Flynn looked away and shut his eyes. Belle felt badly for Flynn as she left and made her way to the castle.

On the way, she suddenly felt lonely. She wished to herself that Flynn could always be with her too. But she remembered how duty had to come first. And with her going to the castle and with Flynn waiting for an emergency call himself, it seemed to Belle that maybe this was for the best. If they went together, perhaps their love would have distracted them from their duty, and if an emergency call came and neither of them were there to answer, everything would go wrong. It became clear to Belle that this might be the first instance where they'd be both too busy to share passion. Finally, she decided to forget about it and just get to Ulfstead so she could at least ensure safety for the firework display.

At Ulfstead Castle, Belle placed herself beside Percy and began her duty, watching carefully in case of fire while the fireworks were prepared. Soon, Thomas arrived with visitors to see the fireworks and saw Belle and Percy.

"Belle? Did you try talking to Flynn?" asked Thomas.

Belle looked at Thomas and sighed. "I did try, Thomas. But he's still feeling left out."

"Oh dear," said Thomas. "What happened?"

Belle told Thomas about how he loved being part of a team and didn't feel good about only one of them being sent for duty…but she was also careful to reveal absolutely no details about any love or any relationship.

"Well, perhaps he'll get his chance to fight a fire himself tonight. You never know when the next fire will be," said Thomas.

"I hope he feels better," said Belle. "For now, I need to keep a dedicated eye out tonight."

"Well, be happy you're here to see the fireworks, Belle. I know I am," Thomas smiled as he moved on to be beside Stephen.

Then a few minutes later, the fireworks started showing in the sky. It was very exciting.

"Cinders and ashes!" said Thomas.

"You mean gunpowder and chemicals! Ha-ha! That's what fireworks are made of," laughed Stephen.

Belle kept a dedicated mindset as she stared at the fireworks. They were beautiful and exciting, but as she gazed at the colourful sky, she thought about Flynn and how doubtful he was being of himself. She only hoped he could feel better soon enough that he'd be happy to be of service with or without her and her teamwork. The fireworks kept going and Belle kept her eyes open in case of…

"Fire! Fire! Come on, Flynn! Get ready to rescue! There's a fire!" Butch called as he raced over to Flynn. Flynn had been feeling miserable and didn't have faith in himself, still thinking about how well Belle fought fire by herself.

"You don't need me. Belle can put it out. She's already on guard at Ulfstead Castle," lamented Flynn.

"But the fire's not at Ulfstead Castle. It's at Brendam Docks. Belle can't go! She has to stay at the fireworks," said Butch.

"Really?" asked Flynn.

"Come on, we need you! You're the only engine who can put out the fire!" Butch urged.

This was Flynn's chance. Now he was truly needed. He got the urge to save the day once again. He could not stand by anymore.

"Okay, I'm ready! Fiery Flynn to the rescue!" And Flynn set off once again, ready to serve the island again on his own, just like he did with wobbly wheels. It turned out what Belle said was true. She was standing guard at Ulfstead Castle, and now Flynn was needed elsewhere.

One of the harbour storerooms was on fire at Brendam Docks. But luckily there was a fire engine to put the fire out.

"Flynn, at your service! A fire engine with a water tank for his hoses and water cannons, who is able to run on both rail and road!"

Now Flynn could be useful again. He took aim and began spraying. He was fighting a fire on his own again, just like he did with wobbly wheels, and it made him feel strong again. He felt much better to be working again after the disappointment and doubt he had felt for some time now. He wished Belle could see him now, but understood that she had a job to do…or he was supposed to have that job, then wanted her to have it. Soon the fire was out. Everyone cheered for Flynn.

Flynn started back to the Search and Rescue Centre. Belle was still keeping guard at Ulfstead Castle. As Flynn traveled, he saw the fireworks high above him. He knew that Belle was keeping the other side of the island safe.

"I guess the Fat Controller really does need two fire engines to keep the island safe after all!" And everybody knows, you can never have too many fire engines.

All the way back to the Search and Rescue Centre, Flynn continued to gaze at the fireworks. He thought of Belle and how excited she must have been to see them. He couldn't wait for her to return so he could tell her all about his own evening.

Belle was gazing at the fireworks too, and while she was watching out for any danger, she really enjoyed what she was seeing in the sky. She also began to think about Flynn again. She wondered if he could see this beautiful sight too…and she also had a strong feeling that she and Flynn were in for another immensely passionate night. She began to feel little waves of seduction inside her and she felt happy again.

Finally, the fireworks were over. Everyone at Ulfstead Castle applauded while the engines blew their whistles. Now Belle could return to the Search and Rescue Centre. She made her way swiftly through the night, excited to tell Flynn about her night, and also hoping that he would be feeling better.

When she returned, she saw Flynn waiting for her at the platform, and he did not look the way she was expecting. He had a big smile on his face and he beamed brightly when he saw her come toward him.

"Hello, Belle," he said happily.

"Well, someone is looking much better," Belle laughed. "What's got you in such a sunny mood?"

"Oh, Belle, I managed to be useful again," said Flynn. "While you were at Ulfstead Castle, Butch came by and alerted me of a fire at Brendam Docks. I thought it was at Ulfstead at first and thought you could manage it. But when he told me where it was, I saw my chance…and I did it! You protected one side of the island, and I saved the other side! The Fat Controller really does need both of us here!"

Belle felt much happier now. "I knew you were still a strong fire engine! And after all, you can never have too many fire engines."

"Oh, I love when you're right, Belle," Flynn laughed.

"I'm just happy you're doing much better, Flynn," said Belle. "This is all I wanted to see from you. That you're still happy to serve and do your duty, like I did mine."

"By the way, did you see the fireworks, Belle?" asked Flynn.

"Oh, I did," said Belle. "While I was watching carefully in case of fire, I adored every moment of the fireworks…and I began to think of you and if you could see them too."

"I saw them as I returned from Brendam. I saw them the whole way home…and I could not stop thinking about you and if you could see them. I'm so happy you got to enjoy them while you could…and seeing you come back here again is even better."

When Belle heard this, she suddenly got an idea. "Well…this is quite an uplift for the two of us. You got to fight fire again, and see the fireworks, like I did…In the meantime…why don't I make you feel even better?"

Flynn saw where she was going and smiled even more. "Really, Belle?"

Belle puckered her lips and pecked his cheek with a loving kiss. "Come with me. Let's help you feel fiery again," she purred seductively.

Flynn submitted to Belle's wishes and they both went to their shed again. Belle placed Flynn inside and flashed a gorgeous smile to him. Flynn's face brightened right away as she came a little closer to him, holding her seductive, but loving smile on her partner.

"May I?" she asked politely.

Flynn immediately answered yes and let Belle please him. She gave him several deep kisses to his cheeks. Flynn felt better in an instant as he felt Belle's lips explore his cheeks. He soon forgot about the railway inspectors and melted into his girlfriend's beauty and irresistible spell, making Belle even happier that she could make him feel so wonderful. As she heard him whisper her name over and over, she felt more and more excited. She slowly pushed Flynn right inside the shed until he was right at the back.

When Flynn felt himself touch the back of the shed, he felt a surge of warmth rush through him. He always felt better having these times of passion with Belle. To him, that was the best gift he could ask for after a day's duty of answering to emergencies with or without her by his side.

Then Belle took the romantic banter just a step further. She closed her lips around his cheek and waited a moment. Then Belle began to suck on his cheek. When Flynn felt it, he took a sudden sharp breath and shuddered. Belle's sucking lips really tickled him and brought out a sudden laugh from him. Belle giggled through her lips when she heard Flynn. She felt so happy to make him feel good like this. Soon, she let go of his cheek and began sucking the other one, making Flynn laugh even more. He was in utter bliss, as was Belle.

Belle continued her romantic approaches on Flynn for several minutes more until she stopped to let him return the favor. Flynn smiled right at her and leaned in. Now it was his turn to step things up. He began to suck Belle's left cheek very gently. Belle shuddered and squealed with delight. Her cheek was rather ticklish and she did not want Flynn to stop anytime soon. Flynn absolutely loved the feeling of Belle's cheek being tugged gently by his lips. He continued his gentle nurturing on her for about ten minutes, then he stopped to let Belle catch her breath.

"Oh, Flynn," she giggled. "That was wonderful!"

"Thank you, Belle," he smiled happily. "Your cheeks are so beautiful, and sweet."

Belle gasped and spoke shakily. "S-s-sweet?"

"Yes. That just makes me love you even more."

Belle almost cried at Flynn's touching words. "Oh, my darling! Please keep sucking my cheeks…please, Flynn?"

"Gladly, my love," Flynn smiled, and he began to suck her right cheek now. He watched as Belle shut her eyes and moaned happily. He loved seeing her lips move to the sounds she made. It made him happier and more excited that he could please her so much. Then it became even better when she began whispering to him as he kissed and sucked her cheek all the more.

"Ooh…F-Flynn…oh, that feels good…I love you…I love you, dear…" she purred.

"Thank you, Belle," he breathed. "I love you too. You're the best fire engine I could ask for."

"Anything for you, Flynn," Belle smiled. "You're such a dear." And she pressed her cheeks softly to his and captured his lips with hers, bringing him into a very deep kiss. Like before, they let each other's tongues into their mouths and held as tightly and as lovingly as they possibly could. As time had gone by, it seemed their passion had become stronger…but so did their sense of duty and dedication. A very good mixture of qualities to form for a loving couple like them.

Finally, they released each other's lips and spent the next while in silence, catching their breath and maintaining such happy, romantic smiles to each other. It was indeed another most passionate night. But then Flynn felt a flicker of memory hitting his mind as he broke the silence.

"Belle?" Flynn asked carefully.

"Yes, Flynn? What is it?" asked Belle.

"I know you answered this question before…but these past few events are making me think again…maybe keeping this relationship a secret isn't the best thing for us. If we continue to hide it, that means we'll always be afraid of it being revealed by accident. I must ask again…do you think confessing to everyone else could be the right thing? Ever?"

Belle wanted to say no, but then took a moment to think some more. She looked left and right to herself while Flynn waited for her to answer. He could tell she was thinking deeply and carefully…then she spoke again about five minutes later.

"I'm sorry, Flynn. I still don't think it would be right for either of us," she said. "I think tonight proved a little of my point. Since I was at Ulfstead, and you were here to answer the emergency call to Brendam Docks, imagine what might have happened if we let our love overtake us. If we revealed it to everyone else, they'd spread rumours and it would become more of a distraction than a wonderful thing."

Flynn had tiny hopes that Belle would had thought a little differently compared to she had said back at Christmas, but ultimately agreed she still had a good point with secrecy.

"Well, I would never want us to be completely separated if rumour were spread to the wrong people under the wrong circumstances. I just think that maybe we'd have less to fear if we didn't hide it. But either way, it's never easy to reveal a secret like this. I know."

"Maybe, maybe not," said Belle. "I just wouldn't want to take that risk and have us leave each other for good. I love you too much for that to happen."

"I love you just the same, Belle," said Flynn. "This would not be Sodor without you. I would not be complete without you."

"Oh, Flynn," Belle blushed. "I feel the same. I wouldn't be complete without you either."

And she and Flynn shared one final kiss together before they fell asleep together after another, more passionate night they had spent…

* * *

Emily was really liking what she was hearing about Belle and Flynn's life during their relationship. Everything so far was interesting, and most romantic.

"Well, that is interesting," said Emily. "You must have felt proud to fight a fire again, and see the fireworks, Flynn."

"I was, Emily," said Flynn. "And it was such a gift to see Belle come back again, and we had quite the night!"

Belle smiled at the memory. "Oh, that was a lovely night, Flynn."

After a minute or two of silence and thought, Emily spoke again, wondering how much more there was to tell.

"Well, is there anything more for you to tell, building up to tonight?" she asked.

Belle looked right at Emily. "Yes, Emily. There is just one other story we have to tell in which we worked together. One more to talk about how we were heroes together."

"…Is it the time you all helped Rocky back on track?" asked Emily.

"…NO!" Flynn blurted out obstinately. "We do NOT talk about that ever! Rocky was the real hero that day! The only one who had any sense for what the right thing to do was."

"It was an unfortunate, trivial turn of events, we got through it. Enough said!" Belle insisted.

"…Alright," Emily said, a little surprised by such a sudden reaction. "So…what is the last story you have to tell?"

"When the rails were very badly buckled by that serious heatwave we had a few years ago," said Flynn. And Emily listened to the final part of Belle and Flynn's story…

* * *

More time passed between Belle and Flynn as their relationship continued in secrecy and utmost passion. In spite of their pledge to keep their love a secret, they still wondered every once in a while whether or not to really reveal it. Over the next run of time, Toad had discovered a whale beached on the shore, and made a pact to save it from further harm. Belle and Flynn were called to the scene to spray the whale with water to keep its skin from drying out and cracking in the hot sun, then Rocky came by and helped the whale onto a flatbed, and as Toad hoped, they managed to return the whale back to the sea. Belle and Flynn were happy to save a wild animal with their firefighting ability and it was a welcome change from fighting fires.

Then of course came the time when Rocky was accidentally derailed himself, leaving the entire rescue team to get too competitive to help him properly, with Rocky being the only one who truly knew what to do. After that, Belle and Flynn did much better, as well as the rest of the team. Then came another significant time in which Belle and Flynn worked as a team, in very hot weather…

At any time of the year, there can be hazards on the tracks. So the engines always have to be careful and alert. In autumn, leaves on the tracks can make them slippery, in winter, its snow and ice. And in spring, there are all sorts of surprises.

Even summer has its hazards, as Flynn and Belle know only too well. They had fought one fire that morning together, and had just returned to the Search and Rescue Centre to refill their water tanks when the emergency bell rang again. They immediately set off again and found the fire near the line. Since it was summer, Belle and Flynn were used to more irregular schedules. In dry weather, fires were much more easily started. But Belle and Flynn were always proud to hold to their duty and ensure safety on the island. As they fought the fire off, Thomas came by with Annie and Clarabel.

"Bubbling Boilers! Another fire?" said Thomas.

"There are always more fires when the weather is hot, Thomas," said Flynn.

"Everything gets so dry!" said Belle.

"Well I hope you manage to put it out quickly," said Thomas.

"We will," the two fire engines said together.

It wasn't long before the fire was put out and Belle and Flynn were making their way back to the Search and Rescue Centre…but then Belle began to wobble along in a most uneven way. She was afraid she'd get derailed.

"What's happening?" she asked.

Flynn suddenly remembered. "The tracks! The heat's making them buckle and bend. It always happens on this stretch of the rails when the temperature rises! Better spray the tracks to cool them down, Belle. I don't have any water left in my tank."

Belle would have done what Flynn suggested, if only she had a full tank. "I have a little water, but I think it's best that I save it for now. You never know when there might be another fire."

Flynn decided to agree with Belle. They could always refill with water back at the Centre and come back later. Fires were more serious than buckled tracks after all…or so they thought, as events yet to come that day would prove…

At Knapford Station, the heat was fierce and overwhelming. Especially for the Fat Controller. Even a greeting from Thomas didn't help him feel better.

"Good morning, sir," said Thomas.

"Good, Thomas? Good?! I'm hotter than a…than a baked potato in…in the middle of a desert!" the Fat Controller complained.

"And that's why I'm here," said a familiar voice. Dowager Hatt stepped out of Annie.

"Mother?" said the Fat Controller.

"Thank you," Dowager gestured to the guard. "To give you something that will help you to stay cool. Close your eyes."

The Fat Controller hoped for ice cream, but instead, his eyes fell upon a…

"Hat? Oh…"

"Much better for you to wear this instead of your topper," said Dowager.

"But…why?"

"Because black absorbs the heat of course, so a black hat is bound to make you hotter. A nice white hat will reflect the heat and keep you cooler. You do want to stay cool, don't you Topham?"

"It makes me look as if I'm going on Safari," said the Fat Controller.

"Better Safari than sorry," Dowager joked as she stepped back onboard Annie.

"That's right, sir. You never know when you may spot a herd of elephants," Thomas joked as he set off again. As he left, some other people in the station saw the Fat Controller in his new white hat and laughed.

"Oh, the Indignity," The Fat Controller uttered, most ironically as Gordon passed through with the Express.

"That's MY line!" he laughed.

Meanwhile, the sun kept shining, the buckled tracks were getting hotter. And the hotter they got, the bumpier they became. Toby and Henrietta bumped and bounced violently along the line. It was most uncomfortable.

"These buckled tracks need to be fixed!" said Toby.

Then as Whiff bumped along down the other track, with a load of rubbish, a glass bottle fell out of one of his trucks. It landed and rolled along the ground, up to a set of grass. The baking sun reflected fiercely against the bottle, beaming it onto a blade of grass, making it begin to smoke…

In his office, the Fat Controller had received a call from Toby's driver about the problem with the tracks.

"Buckled tracks? Oh. As if I didn't have enough to worry about! Very well. I'll be there soon. Goodbye. Dear, oh dear." He got up and started to leave, when suddenly…

_"Topham! Don't even think about leaving without your hat!"_

The Fat Controller thought he saw and heard his mother's voice from the portrait on his desk. Perhaps the intense heat was playing tricks on his mind, but he decided to oblige.

"Alright, mother," he sighed as he left the office in his new hat, feeling like such a fool in it as several people couldn't help but laugh and joke about safari about it.

Meanwhile, the glass bottle had finally beamed its heat too strongly for the grass to manage. Within seconds, the ground burst into flames, and word got around quickly to sound the alarm.

Belle and Flynn were back at the Search and Rescue Centre and had just finished refilling their water tanks when the alarm sounded.

"Another fire!" said Flynn.

"Bust my buffers! That's the third today!" said Belle.

"Water tanks full. Ready for action!" said Flynn.

He and Belle raced off again to find the fire. Flynn still felt stronger to work with Belle. Since that was how they first met each other, he always looked forward to teamwork, even though he was also happy to fight fires alone so Belle could protect the island elsewhere, like she did at Ulfstead Castle. Belle also felt happy to work with Flynn. As much as she wished to do her duty, she still personally preferred to work with him. She blew her whistle to Flynn, who sounded his horn to her as they raced on and on to find the fire.

The Fat Controller was on his way to the site too. But he had no idea of a fire being there, what with trying to throw his white hat away, only for it to blow right back to him into his car.

Belle and Flynn kept rushing along the line together. They suddenly saw a column of smoke, and a sheet of flames leaping around the field where the bottle had fallen. They prepared their hoses and were ready to spring into action again. Then there was trouble. Belle began bumping and bouncing along the same bucked tracks again…only this time, they were even more buckled, stunting her progress even more.

"Maybe I should have sprayed those bumpy tracks!" she exclaimed, remembering what Flynn suggested earlier. But then, something even worse suddenly happened.

"Look out!" called Flynn as he saw something he had never seen ever since he first met Belle.

Belle bumped so much, she slanted far to the right, then her bogey wheels bounced off to the side of the tracks, leaving her stuck, and unable to reach the fire.

"Oh no!" she cried.

Flynn had seen what had happened to her, and he did not like seeing the love of his life in a disabled state. For just a brief moment, he forgot about the fire and focused more on his girlfriend's well-being.

"It's alright, Belle. I'll try and pull you back onto the tracks!" he offered. Belle felt flattered by Flynn's concern for her, but she still had a sense of duty that wouldn't let her accept his help now.

"There's no time for that, Flynn. You have to get to that fire before it spreads," Belle urged.

When Flynn heard that, he suddenly felt better. To hear Belle assure him that he had to fight the fire, regardless of her current position restored his own sense of duty.

"You're right. Road wheels engaged. Don't worry, Belle. Fiery Flynn to the rescue!" And Flynn crossed over the rails toward the fire, then got to work.

"Take that, Fire! And that! How do you like this? Here's some more!"

All while Flynn fought the fire, Belle watched happily. It was a gift to see him do the duty for her when she couldn't. What made her even happier was how he decided to oblige her wishes instead of waste time trying to help her when there was an emergency to deal with. To her, that was what a real fire engine should embrace. If one or the other couldn't do it, the other still had to do what they could.

Later when the fire was out, Thomas brought Rocky along to rescue Belle. Flynn was relieved to have put out the fire, and even more relieved to see Belle be placed back on track again.

"Don't worry, Belle. You'll be putting out fires again in no time!" said Rocky.

"Thanks Rocky," Belle sighed happily. Flynn was most happy indeed and was about to make his way back with her and Rocky, just as the Fat Controller arrived on the scene.

"Oh dear oh dear. What am I going to do about these tracks?" he asked himself. "Every time we have a heatwave, they buckle and bend. Oh, as if my day wasn't bad enough wearing this silly hat! Although it has kept me rather cool…"

"Excuse me sir, I have an idea," said Thomas. "Dowager Hatt said your hat was white to reflect the sun and keep your head cool."

"Yes, well…My mother says a lot of things, Thomas," said the Fat Controller.

"But maybe the tracks would keep cool and not buckle and bend if you…"

"Painted them white!" The Fat Controller joined in. "That's brilliant, Thomas! What a wonderful idea!"

While workmen came to replace the buckled tracks and paint them white, Belle and Flynn returned with Rocky to the Search and Rescue Centre. They left Rocky in his siding, then returned to the platform together, waiting for another emergency alarm to sound. To their surprise and given the hot, dry weather, there were no more alerts for the rest of the day. Then as evening closed in, the temperatures dropped considerably, bringing a fairly cool breeze.

Then as night fell, It became clear that there wouldn't be any emergency calls at least until the next day. Belle and Flynn looked at each other and suddenly felt another wave of passion sweeping through them. But before that, Flynn had a few things to say about what happened that day.

"Well, it's been a rather interesting day today, Belle," he said.

"Really? How so, Flynn?" asked Belle.

"Well, with any hot summer, we've been much busier, and a little irregular, being called to one fire after the other. And three in just one day today! And those buckled tracks. I must say, I was rather worried for you when we bumped over them the first time."

"Were you?" asked Belle.

"Yes, I was," said Flynn. "And then…when you were derailed on the second time we came by to fight that fire…I never saw anything like that happen to you! Were you alright?"

"Of course I was," said Belle. "And you wanted to help me back on track yourself. I would have gladly accepted your help, but you still had the fire to fight. Imagine what would have happened if you tried to help me and it didn't work. That fire would have spread very badly."

"I know, Belle," said Flynn. "But given that you told me to fight that fire in spite of you being derailed let me know that you were okay. As long as you aren't hurt, I would gladly fight any fire for you."

"I know you would, dear," said Belle.

By now, the stars were shining brightly through the sky, and Belle suddenly felt her passionate waves getting stronger as she now had another chance to exchange more passion with Flynn. But something was telling her this would be the most passionate yet. In the past, they had not talked much about how each other looked while making love…and now it came to her mind that maybe they could do so tonight. It made her feel rather excited all of a sudden as she eyed Flynn and spoke in a very silky, smooth voice.

"Oh, Flynn," said Belle. "I'm really feeling the need…for you tonight."

"…So am I, Belle," Flynn admitted as he heard her voice. "Shall we?"

"Oh, yes." And they both went to the shed right away. Inside their berth, Belle made herself comfortable as she stared Flynn right into his eyes.

"We've done so much together so far, Flynn…since the very start…I think you're a very fine fire engine, as I've said a few times before."

"Thanks, Belle," said Flynn. "I think just the same for you."

"But…there's one thing we've never expressed to each other yet," Belle whispered.

"What's that?" asked Flynn.

Belle smiled and gave Flynn a slow, big kiss on his cheek to start off.

"Take a good look at me…Don't you find me so attractive, Flynn? Don't you think I'm beautiful?" she whispered playfully.

Flynn listened to what she said and took time to look at her wherever he could. Her face was beautifully shaped with her lovely eyes, her perfectly pointed nose, her curvy lips, her fine blue paintwork, and of course, her two hoses on top of her boiler. Flynn took a minute or two just to look at all those features that made Belle who she was. He could never lie.

"Yes…you're gorgeous, Belle," he whispered.

Belle moved in closer to Flynn, gave him a beautiful giggle, then kissed him deeply on the lips. Both of them closed their eyes, melting further and further into their kiss. Flynn let his tongue move into Belle's mouth, meeting her tongue as she moaned passionately. Belle couldn't help but touch her face right to Flynn's and rub her nose to his as their kiss held their lips together strongly. Both of them began to feel a new urge to take things to a new level tonight. They were going to enjoy it every moment it lasted.

When they finally ended their kiss and caught their breath, Flynn decided to return the favor and give Belle a chance.

"Okay…now take a look at ME, Belle," he said coyly. "Do you find me handsome and strong?"

Now Belle took her chance to look over Flynn. He may have not been a steam engine, but as a fire engine, he still had quite a few features that made him a marvel for Belle. His large tyres for the road, his fine square shape, his ladders and his siren all blended together perfectly.

"I think you're…you're so gorgeous too, Flynn," she whispered.

Flynn smiled very eagerly and decided to start what he felt was going to be their most passionate night yet. He began by kissing Belle's face again. He started with her cheeks, feeling her soft, warm skin on his lips everywhere he kissed. Belle's voice was the loveliest music his ears would ever hear. Then he kissed her between her nose and her upper lip as he watched her mouth open to her laughing.

Then Flynn reached upward and gave her nose a loving kiss. Belle jumped and shuddered.

"Flynn! That tickles!" she squeaked.

Flynn just smiled even more. Then he slowly leaned closer, and began to gently nibble Belle's cheeks. Belle moaned loudly as she felt Flynn's lips pinching her skin so softly that it tickled immensely. She began to shake as her boiler tingled happily with excitement. She felt as though she couldn't hold it in. Especially with what Flynn said next.

"Goodness, Belle! You have sweet skin," he beamed as he nibbled her cheek. Belle continued to giggle and laugh excitedly as Flynn kept going…but then he stopped. Belle felt her excitement suddenly getting lower as she looked at him and wondered what he would do next…and was she in for quite a surprise.

"I…I love you, Belle…I…I want…t-to…" and Flynn very slowly came as close as he could…opened his mouth…then gently licked her cheek.

Belle squealed with uncontrollable delight as she felt this brand new feeling of love and gentle caring from her boyfriend.

"Oh! F-Flynn!" Belle gasped. "Flynn!"

"Oh, Belle…you taste so sweet," Flynn breathed as he licked her cheek slowly and gently. Her cheek was indeed very sweet, which only made Flynn happier and happier to have Belle as his love. Belle's cheek was also very sensitive as she couldn't hold her excitement back any longer.

"F-Flynn!" she gasped. "I love you! I LOVE you! I love…"

And Belle became so excited, she let off steam, letting it drift along across Flynn's face. But Flynn didn't stop there. He suddenly moved to the middle and licked Belle on her lips, and kissed just below her bottom lip. This was almost too much for Belle and her hoses sprayed a little water with excitement.

Finally, Flynn stopped to let Belle catch her breath. He was beaming all over with joy, love and pleasure with everything he had done to make Belle feel so much pleasure and so much happiness. For several minutes he watched as she calmed down and panted through her spent excitement.

"Did you like that, my love?" Flynn asked after a while.

Belle panted and laughed happily. "That was amazing, Flynn! Thank you so much. I love you…" She had let out so much excitement and energy, she let out a little yawn.

"Feeling sleepy, my love?" Flynn asked.

"Ooh…just a little bit," Belle replied. "I still want a little more time with you, my fine stud. You made me feel absolutely amazing…but such treatment should not go unrewarded. I now know just what to do with YOU…"

She suddenly looked seductive again and made her move to repay her friend. She started with giving him several kisses to his cheeks, making him sigh with delight. Her kisses were so soft and pure and just seeing her pucker her lips and kiss him wherever she pleased made him even more excited. Then she puckered up and gave Flynn a kiss on his nose, making him laugh too.

"Aww, Belle," he whispered. "Good girl…"

But then Belle paused for a moment and had a very dreamy expression in her eyes. Flynn stared right into them, feeling another sense of excitement.

"I love you…I love you so much…" Belle whispered as she began to lean in. Flynn watched as her eyes closed and her smile widened…then she opened her mouth, and reached her beautiful tongue out…and before he knew it, Belle began licking his cheek.

Flynn shuddered and groaned loudly at this brand new feeling. He had never felt such a wonderful feeling in his life. Belle's tongue was warm, wet and very slippery as she trailed it gently up and along his cheek. Flynn felt tempted to blow his horn, but felt it best to resist so as not to draw too much attention from the other team members outside. But he could not hold back all the passionate sounds and faces he made all while Belle licked his face.

"You know what I love most right now?" Belle whispered between licks. Flynn didn't answer, implying to Belle that she'd have to answer for him…and excite him even more.

"I love listening to you say you love me," Belle whispered.

When Flynn heard her whisper that, he began to shake himself. "Oh…Belle…Belle!" he groaned.

Belle drew her tongue back and smiled sweetly, then began nibbling his cheeks with her lips. Flynn melted more and more into the love he was feeling. Belle's lips were really tickling his cheeks and he could not hold back his laughter.

"Oh, Belle! I love you like crazy! I think maybe you should be called Fiery Belle!" he exclaimed.

Belle laughed. "Oh, Flynn, that's your name! I think we know I'm Big Belle!"

"That's just what I love about you!" Flynn chimed. "You're big and you're beautiful! I love you so much!"

With no more words spoken, Belle paused nibbling Flynn's cheeks, then suddenly pressed her cheeks right to his and took hold of his lips more strongly and determined than she ever did before since their first kiss. Flynn could feel the strength of her lips and decided to be just as strong with his. Their kiss went on for several minutes, with their tongues writhing over each other with such desire and love…until Belle felt something new within their kiss.

She felt Flynn's lips pass through hers and take hold of her tongue. Then she felt Flynn very gently sucking and kissing her tongue. Belle moaned loudly as she felt her tongue being kissed within their already deep kiss. Belle decided to do the same and managed to free her tongue from Flynn's lips. Then she drove her lips through his and took hold of his tongue, sucking and kissing it in a way Flynn never felt before. Flynn got such a shock of joy, he moved forward with Belle in their shed, but Belle managed to push him gently back inside the shed. And so, this kiss went on into the night for the two fire engines. This time, they did not talk about their secret being held or wishing to reveal it. With the passion and euphoria they were in right now, they both figured something like this should never be revealed…until the time would come, if it could come at all.

At long last, after a complete two hours of such passionate and immense love-making, Belle and Flynn let go of each other's lips one more time and gasped for all the air they had spent. It was almost like they had entered a different world and it took a few minutes before the Search and Rescue Centre dawned back to them completely. By the time it did, they were both feeling rather shaky and a little wavy as they spoke through tired stuttering.

"F-Flynn…that w-was so much fun…and so amazing. You are perfect in every way…" Belle managed to say.

"You're more than perfect, Belle," Flynn gasped. "I've never felt so wonderful in all my life."

Belle giggled happily, the opened her mouth and let out the longest yawn she had ever let out.

"Now are you sleepy, Belle?" asked Flynn.

"Very sleepy indeed," said Belle. "But it was worth it to make us both feel so steamy…so romantic, which I really thank you for. You were marvelous."

"So were you, Belle. I don't think we've ever done so much together in one night," Flynn panted.

"Ohh…" Belle yawned. "Time for bed now, Flynn."

"Yes, my love," Flynn yawned back. "This truly has been a glorious night."

"Goodnight, Flynn. Sweet dreams. I love you," Belle whispered.

"I love you too, Belle. Goodnight…and sweet dreams…" whispered Flynn. They kissed each other's cheeks, then closed their eyes and fell asleep. Flynn could not be happier than he was. He had been a very fine fire engine ever since he first came to Sodor. So was Belle. They had been through so much together, good and bad, and through that time together, they had formed a strong friendship that eventually flourished into love, even though they did choose to keep it hidden.

Sometime later, Flynn suddenly heard something that made him perk up in his sleep. He looked around in the dark…then he looked to where the sound was coming from.

It was Belle, fast asleep, and snoring so peacefully and beautifully as she was dreaming about what she and Flynn would be doing in the near future. Flynn smiled even more as he snuggled to her and kissed her cheek once more, making Belle move slightly in toward him and cuddle closely to him in her sleep.

"I really do love you, Belle…and I'll always serve you well," whispered Flynn as he went to sleep with his beautiful fire engine…

* * *

Emily stood there in silence. At long last, Belle and Flynn's story was over. All through the evening, Emily had heard the entire story of Belle and Flynn's secret relationship, how it started, how it flourished, and how it all led up to this very evening. The unknown was now known to her and she had learned a most interesting secret of the one couple Sodor never knew about. By now, anything Emily knew and thought of these two fire engines was now felt in a completely different and new way to her mind.

"That was an amazing story, Belle and Flynn," said Emily. "Thank you."

Belle and Flynn stared at her, feeling a little shaky and happy at the same time as they had divulged everything to Emily now. It was the first time they had told their story to anyone beyond the Search and Rescue Centre.

"Thank you, Emily…for listening to everything," said Belle.

"We're happy that you got to hear our story, Emily," said Flynn.

Then Emily stayed quiet for almost ten minutes. Belle and Flynn could tell she was thinking about something now and they both waited for the silence to break. When Emily spoke again, it was exactly what they thought she was thinking.

"Belle, Flynn…after all this time with you being together…I know I promised you that your secret is safe with me…but at this moment…do you feel any better about revealing it to everyone else beyond me? …Because…I think we can find a way to make it be known, and still go well for both of you."

Belle and Flynn looked worried and undecided again, to which Emily understood all too well. Neither fire engine spoke, so Emily went on.

"If you wish to keep hiding it, I don't blame you, and it will stay with us only. I just think that if you did reveal it, it could be a fairly nice thing for the others to find out…But for now, I want both of you to have a good night…together." And she gave the two fire engines a wink.

This made them both smile slightly. They knew they could trust Emily. Perhaps they still weren't quite ready to give everything away to everyone. But it felt good to talk about it to a friend.

"Goodnight, Emily," said Flynn. "And thank you for listening to our story."

"Yes, Emily," added Belle. "We were happy to share it with a friend like you. Goodnight."

"Goodnight to both of you too. You're most welcome." And Emily finally set off on her way back to Tidmouth Sheds while Belle and Flynn returned to their shed and fell asleep together, with a rather full mind. They had been holding themselves to the condition of secrecy all this time…and now, there was not much time left before the final decision would have to be made.

* * *

The longest chapter by far, and also probably some of the most intense passion we've ever written. And yes, the shade towards "Rocky Rescue" was fully intentional, since it is, in my opinion, the WORST episode of the entire Brenner era, it's not even a competition for me, nothing from Seasons 17 to 23 is as bad as "Rocky Rescue", I refused to adapt that episode for this story. "Fiery Flynn" and "Race to the Rescue" are worse than "Rocky Rescue", but at least, as we've demonstrated already, those two episodes gave me something interesting to work with. As for why I didn't include "Wild Water Rescue" in this story, it's not because I think that episode is bad, it's quite a good episode in fact, but I felt that it added nothing to this story. Anyway, the next chapter is the finale, so please tell us what you thought of this chapter and we'll see you all next time.


	6. Revealing the Secret

Emily was making her way across the island on her way home, just after she had heard a lengthy, and most interesting story from Belle and Flynn about how they were in love while no one else knew beyond the Search and Rescue Centre. She was wondering to herself if they could reveal this secret to everyone else. As much as she understood their feelings of wanting to hold the secret back, she believed it would make them much happier if they didn't have to always hide their love and always carry that fear. And with any luck, she would probably help them break through that barrier at long last.

Eventually, Emily returned to Tidmouth Sheds for the night, wondering exactly what she could do to help the new couple she had discovered that evening. As she settled on the turntable, she heard a voice speak up.

"Emily? Where have you been?" It was Percy. Emily saw Percy and decided to approach him. She kissed his cheek goodnight, then made her way to her berth.

"You've been gone for a long while, Emily," said Percy. "Weren't you just delivering supplies to the Search and Rescue Centre?"

Emily knew she couldn't break her promise to Belle and Flynn, so she thought of her own reason.

"Oh. Percy, sweetie. Well, I just found myself thinking about Thomas again, Percy," she answered. "I must have gotten lost in thought for a while about him."

"Oh. I understand, mother," said Percy. "I'm really beginning to miss him. Do you think he'll come back anytime soon?"

Emily sighed. "I don't know, Percy. He's been gone for a couple of months now. It may be a great while longer…"

"Well, we're all still here," said Percy.

Emily managed to smile. "Yes, so we are. Goodnight, Percy."

"Goodnight, Emily." And Percy went to sleep.

Emily stayed awake a while longer. Now that she had mentioned Thomas, indeed she began to think about him again. She had been without him for so long, she wondered how much longer it would be, but she managed to shake those thoughts away as she remembered wanting to help Belle and Flynn with their little secret.

The next morning, at the Search and Rescue Centre, Belle and Flynn woke up. At first, they didn't feel much thought, then it all flooded back to them that they had told Emily everything. They shared a good morning kiss together, feeling a little special after telling Emily everything…but then they looked undecided again. Emily's last words to them the previous evening was still deep in their minds. They decided to talk it out and see what could be done.

"What is it, my love?" Flynn asked, seeing the wrestling thoughts in Belle's eyes.

"Well, Flynn…" Belle whispered. "We have told Emily everything. She knows it all…and she promised to hold it a secret. But…how do you feel about the matter?"

Now it was Flynn's turn to ponder over the choice between keeping their love a secret or revealing it to everyone else. He remembered what Emily suggested to them, and he felt comfortable that she respected their secret, but at the same time, as Emily was an engine who really knew her stuff, Flynn also thought that perhaps they could reveal their secret after all…and with the way Emily loved to help a friend in need, they knew she could help them in just the way it could be done…but there was still a shroud of doubt that wouldn't let him agree completely with Emily's suggestion.

"I like what Emily suggested to us, Belle," he said. "Now that I think about it…I think we've been hiding it for too long now. There is so little time now. A final choice HAS to be made!"

Belle felt her heart flipping nervously as she pondered what Flynn said. She began to feel his words hitting her in a way that made her want to just go out there and reveal everything…until Flynn finished his point.

"But…that fear is still present with us. It's been sitting in both of us ever since we first fell in love. We feared of this secret being slipped…and it did get slipped to Emily only last night. She was a dear to listen to it and assure us she'd respect that secret…but how…just HOW to break past this fear? It's almost like we're used to it…and that cannot be good."

Belle sighed, feeling even more conflicted. "I agree, Flynn. I think we've been fearing the prospect of revealing our secret for so long, it's been naturally embedded into us. If only we could break away from that fear. I do hope Emily can help us around that…"

"So do I, Belle," said Flynn. "I'm still just as nervous as ever about coming clean…I don't EVER want to lose you…Not by separation, not by terrible accidents…or by Simon's way…"

Belle nearly cried when she heard Simon's name again, and she pressed her lips to Flynn's and kissed him deeply.

"You know what, Flynn?" she said shakily. "I assure you…you will NOT lose me. And I will NOT lose you either. If one of us goes, we both go! We're for each other, and no one else!"

Flynn leaned in and touched his cheeks to Belle's not wanting to let go of her. "We're together to the bitter, fiery end, Belle! We are going to break through our fear, no matter what it may bring us!"

Belle and Flynn were buzzing with excitement, nervousness and hope all at the same time. Any time now, they would have to stop their speculating and guessing over how their love was managed. There would be one more declaration they'd have to make for themselves that would determine the future of their love and how it would be seen by whoever would learn about it.

Sometime later, Belle and Flynn left their shed and stood by together, waiting for any emergency call, but continued to wrestle in their minds just what to do. They were most determined to do something about their barrier of fear, and hoped against all odds that Emily would find a way…but when the emergency bell rang, Belle and Flynn jolted into their sense of duty again.

"Come on, Belle! Let's get that fire put out!" said Flynn. "Just shake those thought aside for a little while! Remember our duty to Sodor!"

"Yes, Flynn! Together!" whistled Belle.

And as he and Belle rushed off together to work together again, they suddenly felt some certainty already. They felt a few flickers in their minds, telling them this would be the last fire they would fight while holding onto their secret. And as they reached the fire and got to work to put it out, they wondered just what would happen when Emily would meet them next.

* * *

Several hours later, Emily was going about her work ever since that morning, and was still thinking very hard about how to help Belle and Flynn. She had been thinking so hard, it almost hurt. What could be done to break the wall of fear that held Belle and Flynn back all this time? If only everyone could be gathered together in one spot on the island and listened to everything Belle and Flynn could tell them, in a way that would settle fears, ensure that Belle and Flynn could continue to love each other, and stay together always.

Then Emily suddenly felt an idea pop into her funnel. It felt too perfect not to do. She hurried to finish all her work, and within the hour, she was ready to express her plan. She went full steam ahead to the Search and Rescue Centre.

Belle and Flynn had returned from fighting the fire several hours ago, and were waiting nervously for the next emergency call, and were surprised to see Emily rush in so suddenly.

"Belle? Flynn!" Emily called. "There you are!"

"What's all the hurry, Emily?" asked Flynn.

Emily calmed down for a moment or two, then spoke more calmly, looking directly at the two fire engines.

"After several hours of thinking hard and carefully…I think I finally found the right way to settle your fears and break through your secret. In a way which I'm very sure will make it even more wonderful for both of you, and go well with everyone else too!"

Belle and Flynn's mixture of all the feelings rushing through their minds was so strong they felt as though they'd faint.

Flynn contained himself as best he could. "Oh, Emily…we…we…we just don't know. There's no more time to second guess ourselves! Just…what will happen? We don't know if this will be a wonderful outcome, or the end of it all for us!"

"We will NOT be separated, no matter what, Emily," said Belle. "We are staying together through ANYTHING!"

Emily came closer to the two fire engines, determined not to let their feelings overpower them.

"Please, Flynn. Please, Belle," she said gently, but seriously. "Wouldn't you love it if everyone spoke of how romantic you are, but still held true to your duties like you have since the very start? Wouldn't you feel more confident, and even flattered to know that Sodor knows of your professional relationship?"

"But what if it really does become more a distraction than a good thing?" Belle worried.

Emily managed to smile, already having an answer before Belle spoke. "Well…if you keep hiding it from everyone, you'll never find out. Isn't taking a risk better than living in fear of a secret? Wouldn't you both feel free and safe to let them all know, so you wouldn't have to fear holding secrets anymore? I think it would be best for both of you to come clean, like you did with me."

Those words gave Belle a new strength. Emily had a perfect point. They had been fearing for their secret being slipped for several years now. As much as they enjoyed what love they could share together, they had been carrying this fear along with it all the time. The thought of living in perfect harmony with her relationship with Flynn sounded much more enjoyable than constantly living a secret that could be slipped without their permitting.

"Okay, Emily," said Belle. "We may still feel nervous…but now…we're ready to take the chance, Emily. No matter what may happen, if one of us goes, we both go."

"Don't say that, Belle," said Emily. "The Thin Controller wouldn't do that. Neither would the Fat Controller…whenever he comes back with Thomas. I am helping you through this. I do not leave any friends behind. Not then, not now, not EVER."

"But Emily…" said Flynn. "How will we express this secret to everyone? We'd have to gather them all together."

"Exactly," Emily winked. She whispered her plan to both fire engines, who in turn smiled even more and almost cheered happily.

"Oh…Thank you, Emily!" Flynn bubbled. "That just might work!"

"Go on, Emily. Do what you must. We trust you more than anyone with such a plan!" Belle urged.

Emily whistled and rushed off to spread her plan to just the one to see. She rushed along the line, all the way back to Knapford Station. She checked everywhere to make sure she was alone. As she hoped, there were no other engines or people around. She approached the station office and blew her whistle a few times. Then the Thin Controller came out.

"Ahh, good evening, Emily," he said. "What is it?"

"Hello, Mr. Percival…" said Emily. "I…I have something to ask of you. Something quite important."

"What's that?" he asked.

"Can you please make arrangements to gather as many engines from around the island as you can? And send invitations to as many people as possible to come to the yards?"

Suddenly and unexpectedly, the Thin Controller became very excited. "Oh! Gracious, goodness me! What is it? Is Thomas done with his big world adventure? Is he on his way home?"

Emily felt her heart sink when she heard the anticipation and excitement at the thought of Thomas coming home. She hid her sadness as best she could and corrected him.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Percival. But no. He isn't coming back yet," she said. "It's actually something to do for Belle and Flynn. They have something to tell all of us…"

The Thin Controller was disappointed that Thomas wasn't coming back yet, but still listened.

"Oh. What a pity Thomas is still out there in the open world. But what do Belle and Flynn wish? And why do they wish to have everyone gathered together?"

"It's probably best for them to manage this matter in what feels best for them. Please, Mr. Percival, if you could gather everyone in the yards so Belle and Flynn can tell them, that would be wonderful. Please do it…for them?"

"Hmm. I'll check the timetable, Emily. Wait right here." And the Thin Controller went back into the office while Emily waited. She couldn't wait to tell Belle and Flynn whatever would come next. About ten minutes later, the Thin Controller came back out.

"I managed to find an available time for all the engines to gather in the yards for this…little proposition of yours. Everyone's work can be finished in time for 6:00 p.m., the day after tomorrow."

"Thank you, sir," said Emily. "But…how will we spread the word and let everyone know to come by then?"

The Thin Controller twirled a pen in his fingers with a grin. "I suggest a deal, Emily. I will write a letter of invitation for as many engines as will be available to come that evening, as well as everyone else across the island. Then, I will send that letter to the Sodor Post Company so they can make multiple copies of the letter. They should be ready by tomorrow afternoon. I'll have them loaded onboard three mail vans, then give Percy some hefty good work tomorrow night."

Emily smiled excitedly. "Thank you, Mr. Percival! I hope you really like what Belle and Flynn have to express! Bye-bye!"

And she set off again to tell the two fire engines everything. The Thin Controller smiled, then went back inside the office to call the Sodor Post Company and put Emily's proposal to action.

Emily rushed all the way back to the Search and Rescue Centre, whistling happily to Belle and Flynn.

"I did it, you two," she beamed, and she told Belle and Flynn everything about her and the Thin Controller. When Emily finished explaining, she saw the couple light up in a way she had never seen before.

"We can never thank you enough for your help, Emily," said Flynn.

"I think that will work beautifully," said Belle. "We'll be ready by then. We'll never forget what you've done for us, Emily!"

"Goodnight now, Belle and Flynn," Emily smiled as she made her way home. And Belle and Flynn went to their shed together.

When Emily returned to Tidmouth Sheds, night had fallen over the sky. Emily settled on the turntable and turned her attention to Percy.

"Percy?" she asked.

"Oh, what is it, Emily?" asked Percy. Emily came toward Percy and buffered up to him.

"I have something important to tell you, cutie," said Emily. "Mr. Percival has an important job for you tomorrow night. You're going to be doing plenty of hefty mail deliveries."

"What kind of mail is it, Emily? It must be very important if you're telling me now…" Percy wondered.

Emily giggled and gave Percy a kiss on his nose. "I'm not telling you. Just wait and see, and you'll find out," she said playfully.

Percy managed to giggle himself. "Alright, mummy," he said cutely. "I'll be ready tomorrow night."

"Well, to do that, you'll need plenty of sleep tonight," Emily smiled as she softly pushed Percy inside his berth.

"Oh, Emily," Percy beamed. "Of course I will. Goodnight."

"Sweet dreams, Percy," Emily smiled as she cuddled him softly and fell asleep with him, smiling from buffer to buffer.

The next morning, Emily woke up to see Percy still sleeping. She smiled and kissed his cheek.

Percy stirred a little and whispered in his sleep. "I'll sleep as long as I must, Emily. I'll be ready tonight."

"Good little Percy," Emily whispered. She kissed him again and quietly left the sheds to start her work.

All day, Emily wondered what would happen the next evening. The word would be sent out that night, and then, it would all come to a final result. The thought was so exciting, Emily couldn't help but giggle and whistle every once in a while as she worked the day away.

And at the Search and Rescue Centre, Belle and Flynn wondered what would happen that evening too. After so much time wondering and wrestling with their choices, they suddenly felt a sense of safety and relief. No matter what would happen, they would finally be relieved of the concern and worry they carried for such a long time together. All day, they waited for any emergency call, but to their surprise, there were none that day. They didn't know if it was mere coincidence, or another hint of what would happen as a result from Emily's proposal.

That night, as Emily returned to the sheds, she saw the three mail vans on the siding beside the shed. Then she saw Percy come out of his berth, looking fresh and ready for his big night.

"I'm ready, Emily," said Percy. "I can't wait to find out what this is all about."

"Oh, I'm excited too, Percy," said Emily. "I have a feeling it's going to be something amazing. Go on now, and goodnight."

Percy left the shed and coupled to his mail train. "I'm off now, Emily. Goodnight!" he whistled as he set off.

Percy worked quickly and surely as he traveled across the island, delivering every last package of mail he had to all the stations he came to.

About three hours later, all the mail had been delivered, just as Emily and the Thin Controller had planned. Percy was plenty tired and had made his way back to Tidmouth Sheds. He buffered to Emily and gently nudged her awake.

"All the mail is delivered, Emily," he whispered.

"Very good, Percy," Emily whispered. "Goodnight." And she sighed comfortably and went to sleep again.

* * *

The next day, as Emily worked the day away, she looked around to see what was going on with the other engines, and some of the people she caught sight of. Some of them were talking in groups, looking intrigued and curious. She also saw that there were several couples of engines she passed who were also talking quietly to each other. It became clear that word had gotten around quickly.

All day, as time passed, Belle and Flynn waited for any emergency call once again. Once again, to their surprise, there was no call to come. It made them wonder that with the mail Percy had delivered through the night, everyone was probably too busy talking and wondering about the invitation, and as such, there was little to no chance that something or someone would accidentally cause or contribute to an emergency. Either way, they were both feeling rather impatient now, just wishing the time would come for them to get this long battle over with for good.

Then, as 6:00 p.m. drew near, Belle and Flynn saw Emily come along toward the Centre, slowly and surely. They saw the look in her eyes and felt their hearts shudder greatly. Emily stopped right in front of them and held a smile at both of them for several minutes of silence. Belle and Flynn could feel themselves shaking ever so slightly, out of nervousness and excitement as they managed to smile back at Emily.

Finally, Emily spoke again. Her sentence was brief, but significant. "It is time," she said solidly.

Belle and Flynn swallowed hard and prepared themselves. They were as ready as they'd ever be. Soon Belle and Flynn were following Emily on their way for the yards for the biggest, most significant time of their lives.

When they arrived at the yards, so many engines were there, on all the lines of track, lined up with several engines each. The entire Steam Team, except Thomas of course, Duck, Donald and Douglas, Oliver and Toad, Bill and Ben, Paxton, Norman, Den and Dart, Sidney, Rosie, Stanley, Daisy, Salty, Glynn, Stephen and Millie, who was brought on a flatbed. The only ones not there were the Narrow Gauge Engines. The Thin Controller knew he'd tell them in due time himself.

Among the many people who came along, the Thin Controller was there, Lady Hatt, Dowager Hatt, Stephen and Bridgett, the Earl of Sodor, Susan Kyndley, her husband and Mrs. Kyndley, several stationmasters and to Emily's personal delight, she saw that David had received the word, and was dressed in his full Navy attire. His naval cutlass, his silver charm, and the silver medal. He turned to look at her and nodded with a smile as she stopped with Belle and Flynn.

Then, everyone went quiet as the Thin Controller came by and stood up on a stand to begin this little event. Everyone listened very carefully.

"Welcome, everyone," he said. "You are all likely wondering exactly why I gathered everyone here. It is because of our two fire engines here. Belle and Flynn from the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre. You see, they have something to tell us all, and I for one am most interested to find out exactly what that may be. Here to help our two fire engines with this little event is Emily."

Belle and Flynn slowly and nervously made their way to the middle of the collection of engines and people with Emily by their side. The couple looked at Emily once again, feeling a sense of uncertainty now that everyone was gathered. But Emily was smiling. She would help them however she had to.

"Well…hello, everyone," said Emily. "So…Belle and Flynn have something to tell you all."

Belle and Flynn took a deep breath and finally began to speak.

"Well…as you all know, we're the fire engines of Sodor," Flynn began. "We've been here since the very start. You've relied on us and appreciated us for everything we do to ensure peace and safety here on Sodor."

"It is our pleasure and duty to be there for all of you whenever an emergency occurs," added Belle. "But…over these years…there's been something we've never talked about…and after a great deal of thinking and wondering about what to do…we're going to tell you something none of you ever expected about us…"

Then Emily spoke. "It all started a few days ago, when I delivered some supplies to the Search and Rescue Centre. I was about to leave…when I discovered Belle and Flynn doing something together…"

"And what is that, Emily?" asked the Thin Controller.

Emily felt her heart begin to pound as she knew what she would have to say. She braced herself for what reaction awaited her and the couple, and just let it out.

"I saw Belle and Flynn…" Her pause was almost a minute long. "…Kissing."

A second later, the whole yard erupted with quiet murmurs, gasps and exclaims. Everywhere Belle and Flynn looked, they could see everyone's faces wearing a look of shock, surprise and realization.

"Really?" Gordon asked through the crowd of engines.

"Yes, Gordon," Flynn answered. "Belle and I…are…in love."

Everyone held their shocked expressions. Even David was rather surprised. He gripped onto his silver charm and felt his knees shake a little.

"I never thought I'd live to hear something like this. Two fire engines, dedicated and brave, yet also in love. How marvelous," he said.

"But, Belle…Flynn…" said Rosie. "How and when did this all start?"

"It's a long story, everyone," said Emily. "But we'll tell you whatever we can so you all understand."

It took quite a while for Emily, Belle and Flynn to recap everything that happened that night, but told what they could. Everyone listened as they heard about how Belle and Flynn first met on the Mainland and formed a partnership, along with Flynn's firefighter Simon. Then how Flynn and Belle were briefly separated when she was called to Sodor by the Fat Controller. Everyone was pleased to hear how Flynn managed to follow Belle to Sodor and fight the Dieselworks fire together, and even felt a little wave of delight to hear how Belle and Toby met and became friends.

Then everyone was shocked and saddened by the news of Simon's passing when he saved those two children, and in spite of how foolish Flynn had behaved after such a tragedy, they all understood him much better. After that, they heard about the issue with his wobbly wheels and how he regained his confidence. They were all pleasantly surprised to hear about how Belle stuck with him and helped him in every way she could.

Then Belle and Flynn talked all about how after those events, they had their first heartfelt talk together and how Flynn was so thankful for all her help. And then came that Christmas and when they heard about Thomas and Rosie's little situation over who he loved. Rosie suddenly felt sad as she remembered that time, and how Thomas wasn't here for her to love as her brother.

And then, Belle spoke of how hearing about Rosie made her feel very nervous about Flynn rejecting her and how she asked him privately what he really thought of her, then how they confessed their love and shared their first kiss that night.

"Oh, Belle," said Rosie. "I'm so happy for both of you. And that was the same night I slept with Stanley for the first time."

"Yes it was, my dear Rose," Stanley winked to her.

The two fire engines kept on with their story, talking about how they shared their first night of passion together, but then felt that barrier of fear over revealing their love or keeping it a secret, feeling afraid of it leading to them being separated. This made everyone listen as intently as they could to Belle and Flynn's explanation of how they shared that secret with the other rescue team members, but never went beyond that. As they talked about the other times they shared together, from when the inspectors came, to Rocky's rescue, to their incident with hot weather and buckled tracks, they also talked about the other passionate nights they shared, making sure they didn't talk in too much detail about exactly how they did it together. They talked about everything they did together, all the way up until Emily discovered them kissing together.

At last, Belle and Flynn had completed their story. There was no more secret to be held. Everyone now knew exactly what went on between Belle and Flynn whenever they weren't busy with emergencies. No one said a word, waiting for the two fire engines to say something else.

"So…there it is, everyone," Belle said shakily. "We're in love. We share our love as often as we can when we don't have emergencies to answer, but whenever the time is right, we still believe in holding to our purpose and keeping the island safe in any way we can. We will always give all our effort whenever we must, but we also hold each other in love and partnership."

"So…" Flynn said carefully. "What do you all think of us now? Do you still think we're special, helpful and really useful engines?"

It was finished. Belle and Flynn had told everyone else everything about their relationship. Silence fell over the yards as Emily and the fire engine couple listened for a response or reaction from anyone in the yard. Then, all of a sudden, all the engines cheered and whistled to the two fire engines. And all the people applauded too. It was a most interesting thing to learn about their two fire engines, and it also made them all very happy. They were in love and hard-working peace keepers too. If anything, this made everyone admire them even more.

"Well, I say!" said the Thin Controller. "This is quite a surprise. I think this makes you both an outstanding couple! Most admirable, I must say."

"You…you mean you don't think it's a bad thing? You don't think it's a distraction?" asked Flynn, astonished by what he had heard.

"You don't feel the need to separate us because of our relationship?" asked Belle.

"Separate Belle and Flynn? The firefighters of Sodor?" the Thin Controller exclaimed. "Who would fight all the fires that happen whenever they do? What would be we without both of you?"

Belle and Flynn almost cried from such overpowering joy they were feeling at those words.

"So…we can always love each other, and stay together?" Belle wheeshed.

"Of course," said the Thin Controller. "I never expected to hear a story like this, and I don't think anyone else expected it either. This proves one very important thing for all of us to remember. By flourishing in this romantic relationship, and holding true to your duties at the same time, you have shown that you're more than capable of being really useful, no matter what the circumstances…and to me, that is a prime virtue for any rescue team member. To enjoy a special friend or loved one, but still do whatever is asked of you, and do it to the best of your ability. I am very proud of both of you, Belle and Flynn. We all are. You should be proud too."

Belle and Flynn smiled from buffer to buffer and side to side. Belle blew her whistle in rejoice and Flynn blew his horn with pride while everyone around them cheered in turn. Soon enough, the engines all left to return to their sheds and their parts of the railway, and most of the people went home too. David was the last to leave, giving Emily a wink and a wave as he went on his way.

Big Belle and Fiery Flynn were both happy. They had switched on their lines and were now side by side, facing Emily. They stayed for a little while longer at the yards. Everyone knew about their relationship and instead of being suspicious and spreading unnecessary rumours, everyone admired and liked how the two fire engines held true to their purpose through those years and held their duty and love in a very good balance.

After what felt like a very long time of silence, Belle finally spoke again. "Thank you so much, Emily," she beamed. "We both feel much more secure now."

"Yes, Emily," said Flynn. "This is the happiest day of our lives since we fell in love!"

"I'm so happy you managed to settle your fears and reveal this relationship to everyone else," said Emily. "They all admire it much more than I thought they would."

Belle spoke again, much more quietly. "You know, Emily? I'm so happy you found us kissing that night. I never knew that we needed that little wave of help and trust from you to make this relationship truly shine for everyone to know. I can never thank you enough."

Emily smiled. "Oh, it was my pleasure to help Sodor's best fire engines there will be."

"Thank you, Emily," said Flynn. "If it weren't for you, I don't think this ever would have happened. You're such an amazing friend to all of us."

Emily smiled happily at the two fire engines. Then she approached Flynn. He wondered what she was going to do. Emily came as close as she could…and she kissed Flynn on his cheek.

"You're always welcome, Flynn. You deserve to feel completely free to be in love as long as you and Belle are together."

Flynn smiled and thanked Emily again as she moved away, then turned to the other fire engine. Emily approached Belle and kissed her cheek too.

"You're always welcome too, Belle," she smiled. "I think you are an amazing addition to the couples on Sodor, and I will never forget this line of events. Goodbye now…and be proud."

"Thanks again, Emily," Belle and Flynn spoke together. "Goodbye!"

Belle and Flynn watched as Emily went on her way home…then they looked back to each other. Before long, they went home together…with admiration, respect and a new sense of honour. Never did they think that their relationship would be met with glow and praise…as well as a new stature of dignity and pride. It was the best outcome they could ever hope for. It would take a little time to get used to everyone knowing of their relationship and talking about it sometimes…but with that taken into consideration, they really did feel free and much safer together now that their relationship was no longer under wraps. It was a very happy time for Belle and Flynn indeed. But as Thomas still had not returned from his big world adventure, Emily would have a little problem herself again. She could only be without Thomas for so long, and one day soon, she'd need another line of support she could turn to besides Percy's mother-to-son ritual he suggested to her way back when. But for as long as it would take for Thomas to come back, she would not be alone.

* * *

And there you have it. After nearly three months, and three years of preparation, Belle and Flynn's story has come to an end. It's such a relief to finally get this story off the 'bucket list', we could have gotten to it much sooner, but I'm glad we did hold it off until this period of time, since BWBA just felt like the place for it. Thomas will have a lot of catching up to do when he gets back, but that's still not for few more stories. Anyway guys, please give us all your thoughts on this finale and the story in general, and we will see you all with the next story.


End file.
